Repetition of My Life with Elizabeth Jane Sumners
by 4evredward-bella-v-jacob-bella
Summary: Elizabeth is Bella's cousin; she came to live with Bella and Charlie because her mom traveled a lot and her dad was dead so she wanted to spend her summer vacation with them. What will happen when Beth meets a vampire and a werewolf?
1. Opposite

**This would be the second chapter and I'll just say that if it seems boring in the beginning, it will get better. Jacob will also play a big part in this story...so yeah...and a new vampire, but Bella and Edward will also be included. **

* * *

Everything was going the opposite of what I had expected in my life. Everything was changing. The biggest change was moving to Forks, Washington. I didn't know if I would like it, but either way, I didn't want to find out.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a pale girl me. She had dark brown hair, naturally highlighted light brown, light brown eyes, was slender, and didn't look so happy, but underneath it all, she was pretty. Am I, I asked myself.

The reason for the move was for the fact that my mom moved around a lot. She was usually around the world, where I barely saw her. I would have to stay at my grandmother's house, from my deceased father's side. He died when I was three, so I barely remember him.

Not that I didn't like my grandmother, but I decided it would be better if I lived with someone who I could actually speak to, instead of just living in the house. My mom had a brother living there, so she offered to ask him if I could move in until the end of my junior year.

His name was Charlie Swan, and with him lived Bella. I consider her my best cousin. With us being together most of the time when she lived in Phoenix, we got to be real good friends. I decided to give it a try.

My uncle gladly accepted me saying Bella would love having someone to talk to everyday that was related to her, but I could tell there were other reasons.

The day my mom drove me to the airport she hugged me over and over as if she was never going to see me again.

"Mom, I'll be okay," I kept assuring her. "If I don't like it or something is just wrong, I promise I'll call you."

"I'm going to miss you so much." Her eyes were starting to get watery; she wiped at them with her hand and then hugged me once more because the plane was about to board.

"I'll miss you, too, Mom. I love you, and be careful!" I called as I boarded the plane, taking me to a place that would change my life forever.


	2. Unbelievable

The ride was about four hours long to Port Angeles. From there, Charlie was going to pick me up to take me to Forks.

As I walked down the steps of the plane, I nearly tripped over the old lady in front of me. One thing people should know about me is that I am a total klutz. If I'm not tripping on something I'm killing myself in some way, physically. I guess I would have gotten that from my mom and Charlie, who are the same way when it comes to balance, and let's not forget Bella.

When I had gotten to the bottom safely, I instantly spotted Charlie running toward me from the cruiser. He looked a lot like my grandpa, but of course they were related. Uncle Charlie reached me in a matter of minutes; the place was extremely crowded. Though, when he got to me, he hugged me hard enough to leave me breathless.

"Beth, you're so tall. I hadn't seen you in years!" he exclaimed.

"I barely recognized you, either," I told him.

"Well, we better get going," he suggested, picking up my suitcase.

Most of the ride was spent in silence except for occasions when Charlie tried to make conversation. Here everything was different. The sun was hiding behind a group of puffy, grey clouds. There were also millions of trees passing by as we drove.

About an hour and a half later we arrived at a two story house. The sun had gone down and now we parked in darkness.

"We're home!" Charlie announced gleefully.

I climbed out of the cruiser and got hold of my suitcase. Charlie offered to carry it but I thought I might as well. Looking at the house, something caught my attention. There was a figure on the window. I thought I was seeing things but it was still there. It looked like a guy, but then he suddenly disappeared. Maybe Bella had a friend over, I concluded.

Charlie led the way in. It felt cozy inside, and it smelled good too.

Suddenly, there were thundering footsteps marching down the staircase. Bella!

"Beth!"

"Bella!" I cried, running to hug her.

After we had dinner, Bella washed the dishes and I helped her dry them. Meanwhile, we caught up on what had occurred since she had left Phoenix. I told her everything I could remember that was exciting, which was not much.

"I'll tell you upstairs," she whispered, peeking in the living room to make sure Charlie wasn't listening.

Upstairs, in her room where I would be staying, was another bed. There was barely any room with both beds, but they fit. I put my suitcase away after I had changed into my sleeping clothes. We said goodnight to Charlie; then got ourselves tucked in.

"I want to hear everything that has happened to you since you left, Bella," I said, ecstatically.

I could see her biting her lip, even in the dark, as if she didn't know if she should tell me.

"Well, not everything?" I said.

"You will…later on." I could tell she wanted to sound excited, so I decided not to bother her on that question anymore.

The next morning it looked like there would be a storm. Bella woke up shortly. If we weren't already cousins, I'd say we were twins in some way.

Today was the first day of Bella's Summer Vacation and she wanted me to go down to visit her boyfriend, which she decided to tell me about that morning. She seemed really excited and it got me wondering if they were on a real relationship, the kind that lasted forever and wasn't just infatuation. It seemed like it.

She called for me from downstairs so I hurried to catch up to her. I actually couldn't wait to meet her boyfriend.

Before I knew it, we were swerving through a snake-like, dirt road, surrounded by trees, trees, and more trees.

"There are a lot of trees here," I confessed.

"I know, that's the same thing I thought when I first came here," she replied.

I looked out the window toward a tree, whose roots were about ground, twisting like a rope. It looked beautiful if you kept on staring at it, though, it also seemed like it would be scary at night.

"We're here!" Bella exclaimed happily, coming to a stop.

I looked at what stood in front of me and gasped. The house was beautiful, like in the movies. Its surroundings could have made it seem like a haunted house. _Maybe crazy vampires live inside, hiding from the world and only come out at night to civilize because they are too inhumanely beautiful for our eyes,_ I thought with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Bella, and I realized I was laughing out loud.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about _what_ could possibly live _in there_. My first guess would be a gorgeous looking family of vampires." As soon as I realized how Bella had suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned to stare at me with wide eyes, the mouth hanging open.

"Bella, are you okay?" There was no answer.

Suddenly, the door to the house flung open and what I saw made my own mouth drop open in horror, and surprise. What I was seeing was unbelievable.

* * *

**Okay, so is it getting better? Hopefully...anyways, I'm working on the next chapter!**


	3. They Did Bring

There were two at the moment. The most graceful and beautiful people I could ever imagine, were walking toward Bella and I. I couldn't tell if they were real or not but when they spoke their first words, it seemed like the voices of angels.

"Bella," called the tall, lanky boy. His hair was bronze, his eyes topaz…everything seemed perfect on him. He looked flawless, _was_ flawless. I never thought there existed something as beautiful as the two people that had come to greet us.

The girl was the same with short, dark, pixy-like hair and honey-brown eyes. She was at all times smiling.

"Bella!" sang the girl, approaching Bella in a soundless dance.

Bella was still standing there in awe of something. The boy turned to the girl, and she nodded slightly, her smile suddenly wiped clean from her face. It was as if they were communicating with each other through telepathy or something.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Bella suddenly jumped.

"Bella," I looked at her confused, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head for a moment; then sighed out, loudly.

"Sorry, I just… how did…who…never mind," she looked as confused as a blind cat, but then she composed her face with a fake smile. "I'm okay. Something just caught me by surprise, that's all. There's nothing to worry about."

"Well, now that you're okay," he said, not sounding convinced, "we can introduce ourselves." He looked up at me with unfathomable eyes and spoke in a sweet, gentle voice, "I am Edward Cullen, Bella's…" He seemed to hesitate a moment, "boyfriend?" It sounded like a question.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Edward."

The other girl danced to where I was standing and kissed me on both cheeks before introducing herself as well. "I'm Alice Cullen, and you must be Elizabeth Jane Sumners. Love the name! Sounds so…. Anyways, why don't we go inside and see what we can do?"

I didn't like to be called Elizabeth Jane Sumners, instead, I wanted to just be Beth. Of course, I wasn't going to whine to her about it. What kind of first impression would that be?

Bella took my hand as we headed into the house. I could tell I was really going to like the Cullens, but I just hoped they all thought the same of me.

Alice led us into the living room. The room was spacious, for I could tell some walls had been cut down, and there was also a large window through where you could see the forest behind the house. It took up most of the wall, and made it look fancy.

There were couches, so we all sat down, Edward and Bella, and Alice and I, sat together.

Everything seemed quiet for a long while, until Bella asked to be excused because she needed to talk to Edward in private. Alice and I were left alone, so she started to chat about the rest of the family that was somewhere in Denali. She informed me that they would be back in a few hours so that I could meet them.

After Bella and Edward came back, we started talking about random things, but I noticed the worried glances the three threw at each other once in a while. We stayed like that for a couple of hours until we heard the engine of a car outside. The rest of the Cullens were back, and I was about to meet them.

Alice was suddenly bouncing up and down."Oh my gosh, they did bring...

* * *

**"What" could they have broughten? Hmmmmmm...**


	4. Who and How?

Daniel? Alice hadn't mentioned a Daniel, but I guessed he was part of the family, too, and she seemed real enthusiastic about seeing him. I stood up from the couch, wanting to see how much the rest of the family resembled Edward and Alice, physically.

Edward took Bella's hand and led her to the door, where there stood a huge guy so muscular; I thought I would look like a child next to him. By the descriptions Alice gave me, that would have to be Emmett. But how did he get to the door so quickly?

"We're back!" he called in a thunderous voice.

Emmett, apparently, had not realized they had visitors, so Edward through me a glance. Emmett grinned widely and replied, "Oh, so that's who I sme-." Edward through him a glare, making him stop, mid-sentence. "Sorry, I thought it was Bella."

Emmett moved out of the doorway as the Cullens entered the house. There was Carlisle, who I could tell seemed to be the oldest but still looked like he was younger than his age, Esme, looking motherly, Jasper, I figured out who he was because he went to stand silently by Alice, whispering something in her ear, and last but not least, the last person to enter the room was Rosalie. Alice had told me she wasn't really good with visitors. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really was. As a matter of fact, they were all looking like gods, and goddesses.

"Who is this?" Rosalie asked icily, apparently confirming Alice's description.

Bella came to stand next to me, protectively. "This is my cousin, Beth."

"Whatever, does she know?" she asked.

Everything went silent. Did I know what?

"No," Edward simply answered.

Suddenly, Rosalie went up the staircase, Emmett following her.

"Nice to meet you, Beth!" he called down.

I didn't even answer back; there was a lump in my throat that was incapacitating me.

"We'll be right back, then," explained Esme with a smile.

Carlisle followed her, also, up the same way.

The were only five people remaining in the room: Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, and me. Jasper whispered something else in Alice's ear, and then, Edward, for some reason came to stand between Jasper and I. Maybe he didn't like me.

"That wasn't much of an introduction," Alice whined.

"She'll be here all summer, and I'm bringing her every time I come so you don't have to worry," Bella assured her.

"Where's Daniel?" Edward asked.

Nobody answered. They just looked at each other.

Alice was about to scream something, when a soft breeze made my hair flutter around my face. I looked toward where it came from, but instead of finding an open window, there stood another handsome guy. What was happening and how did he get there so quickly? The last thing I remember, before everything went black, was falling into his arms.

I fought my eyes, trying to keep them open. I felt a little faint, but otherwise okay. Though, I couldn't get through my mind what had just happened before I fell into unconsciousness. I just remembered seeing another inhumanly beautiful face appear out of thin air.

Suddenly, there were two hands on me.

"Beth, are you okay?" It was Bella's voice.

"I- I'm fine," I stuttered.

I sat up and saw I was lying on the living room couch. Alice, Edward… and _the_ _guy_ were standing, curiously eyeing me, by the wall. I felt like I was in a dream, but it felt so real.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know we had… company. I'm Daniel, by the way," he apologized. He seemed uncomfortable, too.

Daniel was as good-looking as the rest of the Cullens, but they didn't look related. He had light brown hair, honey-light eyes, lanky, and tall.

I hadn't noticed I was staring at him until looked away and said, in a rush, "I need to go, now."

He didn't look at me again as he walked out of the room, outside again. I was staring toward the door until Edward asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure, thank you. Who was that, though, and how did he appear so fast?" I interrogated. I had a right to know, I thought.

"That was Daniel, as he said, and he's a friend from Denali who came to stay over with us for a while. I'm sorry if he frightened you. He's usually sly like that, so no need to give it too much thought." Alice explained.

"Well…okay. Was there something wrong with him? He seemed nervous. Was it me?" I asked guiltily.

"No, he just felt bad for frightening you, that's all, but he'll be fine."

"Are you ready to go home?" Bella asked me.

"I guess." I got up from the couch and stood for a while, regaining my balance. "It was really nice meeting you all."

We rode to Charlie's in silence. I could tell Bella knew something, but she didn't look like she was about to share it with me. As we neared the house, I sighed, wondering if I would get to see Daniel again. What was I thinking?! After today he would probably try to stay as far away from me as possible, thinking I would probably faint by his very presence. But I still hoped.

**

* * *

It _will_ get better!**


	5. New Friendship

It had been a week since I had met Daniel, or at least known he existed. Bella and I had not gone to the Cullen's home; Edward came over, and Alice. That got me asking myself if it was my fault. Had I done something wrong? Edward and Alice didn't talk about him and I didn't ask.

"Mom, are you sure, really?!" It was her with good news. She was moving to Forks so we could live together, at least until I graduated from high school. 'I don't want you to reproach me for not being there for you when you were younger.' Sorry, Mom, but it's too late for the 'when I was younger' part, I wanted to say, but I listened to what she said instead.

"Pretty much, yeah; when you graduate, you will want to move on yourself and who knows how much I will see you. You'll be busy with college…" Great, here we go again with college. If I could earn the money I would go.

"When are you getting here?"

"Well…I bought a house, it's a surprise so sorry I didn't consult you. I loved it. There's trees surrounding it and it looks beautiful!" She sounded real enthusiastic about the house, and even if I did feel bad for her not telling me about the house, I tried to imitate her mood.

"That's great. Now I can't wait until you get here. I'll have to tell Bella and Charlie."

"Done, I called him in the morning but you weren't there."

"Oh…well, okay."

"I have to go but I'll be there in three days."

"Bye, Mom."

I hung up and headed toward Bella's room. Three days. I really hoped my mom would actually have time for me now. I also hoped I would still be able to visit Alice and the others. It seemed like they liked me, except for Rosalie- or Daniel, though I hadn't seen him when I visited the Cullens. I wondered if he was purposely "out" when I went over. I tried not to dwell too much on that idea.

Bella got back from her date with Edward later on in the day. I had been alone, able to think about how life would be when I had to go back to Phoenix.

"Beth!" Bella called from downstairs.

I got myself to get up and jog carefully downstairs. This time, though, they weren't alone. Daniel, the boy I had been thinking about all week, was standing next to Edward. I froze in place, two steps from the floor. He was staring at me curiously, as he was the other day. I wondered what I must look like to him.

"Yes?" I asked Bella, my eyes on the floor.

"Actually, we came here because _somebody_," Edward nudged Daniel teasingly, "wanted to come apologize, and meet you properly, for last time."

I looked up and saw Daniel step a step backwards. Edward turned to face him so that his back was to us. All I could hear was a soft hum. Then, Daniel shook his head in disagreement. When they were facing us again I decided to make the first move. Walking toward Daniel, I stretched out my hand to him. He eyed it for a moment then shook it. It surprised me how icy it felt. He quickly let go as if we had shocked each other.

"I'm Beth, short for Elizabeth, and I've heard you're Daniel," I began.

"Daniel Dellta," he said, finally speaking up. His voice was soft and musical. I loved it!

I gave him a smile to show him I was ready to get past the shy stage between our newly formed friendship, if you could call it that. Unfortunately, he didn't return it.

"We should get going," interrupted Edward.

"No!" Daniel suddenly exclaimed.

We stared at him incredulously. He stared back, obviously embarrassed.

"I mean, why don't we stay a little longer? I'd like to know her better." He was asking Edward.

"Because you aren't making any conversation with Beth, and she'll probably get bored of you if we stay."

No, I thought. I didn't know why but when I was by him, it suddenly felt like there were butterflies in my stomach. I looked up into Daniel's eyes and asked, "Would you really like to know me better?"

* * *

**Whenever you feel like you need to review and tell me if it is boring, DO IT!**


	6. Mistake

"Yes," he simply answered.

I could feel my heart thudding against my chest, fighting to burst out with joy. He said yes! ...and I wonder why I am so excited, I thought, hoping he couldn't hear my heart the way I could, in my ears.

To my biggest surprise, he smiled? He smiled like an angel with perfect white teeth showing all the while. Returning the smile, I looked down, knowing I was blushing. There was suddenly a cool hand on my cheek. It felt good against my burning skin. I tried not to move, maybe the feeling I felt would last longer.

"Er... Daniel, not too close," Edward warned in an almost inaudible, serious voice. Daniel quickly took his hand back, his previous smile fading slowly.

"I think it _is_ time to leave," he amended without taking his eyes off of me.

"Are you going to visit again?" I asked, regretting it when I heard the sadness in my voice. I _didn't_ want him to leave.

"Maybe," he said, smiling.

"Okay, well, drive safely." Edward and Daniel burst into roars of laughter.

Then, unexpectedly, they stopped and cleared their throats. Edward kissed Bella goodbye and then headed toward the door. Before Daniel left, he gave me a quick smile. I walked to the window and parted the curtains. There were two cars outside: Edward's Volvo, and, since I wasn't good with cars, a beige car. How old was he? I suddenly wanted to know.

When I closed the curtains back up and turned, Bella standing behind me.

"Okay, be truthful, do you like Daniel?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes," I was surprised when it came out too enthusiastically.

She seemed to deliberate with her response to my answer. "Beth, you may not understand this now, but you and he can only be friends."

It took me by surprise. Anyways, why would I want to be more than friends with…Daniel? I thought, not knowing if I meant it. "It's okay. He seems to like me only as a friend." For some reason, that thought made my voice break.

"Beth, I'm being serious. It was hard for me when," she suddenly broke off.

"Bella?" She looked like she was about to start crying because of a flashback she had just had. Why would Daniel and I, if we were ever "together" be involved with Bella's past? "What is it?"

She didn't answer.

"I-I won't be more than friends with Daniel, if it makes you feel better, really." I tried to assure her but at the same time I thought why she would care. I was usually good at guessing things but this situation was difficult.

Was it me? Was it Daniel?

Daniel came by the next day, alone; Bella was out with Edward. It was the day before I moved in with my mom. I didn't hear his car drive up, but he was there. He was real…hopefully.

We were seated in the living room, across from each other. I noticed his eyes were darker than they had been before. He wasn't smiling, just staring at me.

"So…what brings you here?" I asked.

It took him a moment to respond. "I think I should leave." He got up so fast he blurred.

Without thinking, I got up, and was in front of him in no time.

"No!"

He suddenly looked furious. I should feel afraid, but I don't, I thought, looking at his soured angel's face. He seemed to be holding his breath for the longest time.

"Beth…I don't think it's a good idea to be friends."

His hands automatically pushed me away from him; I hadn't noticed how close I had been. How nice he smelled.

"I'm sorry," I whispered apologetically.

"Don't be! It's not your fault." His wrath surprised me once more without having much affect. He whispered something to himself so softly, I couldn't hear, I could only see his flawless lips moving.

I didn't say anything, but stepped closer in response. He stepped back.

"What's wrong? Did I do something to make you angry? If I did, I'm sorry." This seemed to get him angrier.

"Get. Away. From. Me. It was a mistake coming here," he said in serious whispers. It was a warning.

What had I done to make him hate me like this? Did he somehow know I was starting to like him, maybe a little too much?

The last, probably the last, I saw of him was as I peeked at him, with blurred eyesight, from the top of the staircase.

* * *

**I'm starting to like my own story...i hope whoever is reading this liked it too. **


	7. Moving

The morning looked promising. The sun was out, shining through white, puffy clouds, passing through. Today was the day my mom, Annette Jade Sumners, was moving to Forks with me, so we could try to be the mother and daughter we hadn't really been the prior years. She had indicated that the house was about five minutes from Bella's house; we could still hang out together.

Today was also the day I woke up with dried tears on my face. Bella hadn't even needed to ask me what was wrong. For one thing, she had warned me. Secondly, I was crying and talking in my sleep, all secrets revealed. Bella had explained she had told Charlie that one of my friends from Phoenix had been in an accident, when he had come to investigate. And thirdly, Daniel _did_ live with Edward.

It wasn't too late, I thought, I barely met him. I'll get over it. I wasn't going to let some simple god-like creature ruin my life! Or so I tried to make myself believe.

Bella offered to drive me to my new home. It was better than I imagined, and Mom was right. The forest surrounding the maroon, two-story house was incredible. I found myself loving it immediately.

We climbed out of the truck and grabbed my suitcase. My mom's car was already there; I wasn't surprised when she came crying through the front door, ready to attack me with hugs and kisses.

"Beth! Bella! I am so happy to see you- you two look so much alike. Come here!"

We fought to keep alive as she shook us with her hug.

"Okay, mom, we get it; and I missed you, too. Now, let's get inside the house and find something to do."

"Well, I kind of cleaned already; in that case, would you like to stay over a few minutes, Bella?" Annette, who liked to be called Jade, asked hopefully.

"No, thank you, but I have to go. I'll come around when you two are settled in- so I won't be in the way," she excused.

After Bella had gone, I went upstairs to choose a room, one of the things I actually got to do before my mom. I ended up with the room that had a large window, which almost took up half the wall, facing the forest. There were two restrooms and three bedrooms, which would make life easier, but at the same time emptier.

Sometimes, when I was little, I use to sit on the balcony of Grandma Janice's house and cry, looking up at the bright moon and twinkling stars, wishing my dad was still alive. It was useless, not because I knew he was never coming back, but because he had never wanted me. He left my mom when she was pregnant with me, for another woman. I was born shortly after. When he heard about the news, he decided to move. My Grandma Janice, even though being my dad's mother, took us in into her home.

When I was three, we were informed that my dad, Aaron Sumners, had been in a car accident and had passed away. I was too young to remember much, and my mom didn't like to talk about it, but that worked for me- I didn't like to be reminded of it.

When I had arranged everything in my room, we received a phone call from Charlie. Thankfully, Mom had ordered electricity and cable to be installed, before we moved in. Charlie wished us the best of luck in our new home.

Then, my mom handed me the phone, telling me it was Bella.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hi, I called because I needed to tell you about Daniel. He wanted to talk to you, and I told him I would call you to see what you intended to do," she informed.

"Thank you, and tell him I will always have room for one more…friend."

"This means you want me to tell him where you live?"

"I suppose."

"Beth…be careful. I'll contact him as soon as I can."

Her warnings were getting me curious. She was hiding something from me. That was obvious; it always seemed to come up when we talked about Daniel and me.

That night, my mom was out buying groceries, the phone rang, and when I answered it, it was…

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun...who could be the caller?**


	8. Lost

"Beth, it's me, Alice." I couldn't help but feel disappointed that it wasn't Daniel, but I wasn't about to show it.

"Alice! I'm so glad you called," I lied. _'Daniel! I'm so glad you called'_ was what I was actually thinking.

For some reason, my life was beginning to seem like it revolved around Daniel.

"Right…I called to make sure you were doing fine. You can always come over, since your mom's gone. Just call her and ask, she'll understand."

"How did you know my mom wasn't home?" I asked curiously.

There was silence and then Alice spoke, "Lucky guess."

"You're good, then."

"Usually," she laughed.

"Um…How's Daniel? The last time I saw him, he wasn't too happy to see me."

"He's fine. He wasn't mad at you, if that's what's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me," I defended myself, though it wasn't true. Something _was_ bothering me: the subject about Daniel and me.

"Beth, we don't want you to get hurt. Let's leave it at that." The plural surprised me. Who were 'we'?

"Who is 'we', Alice?"

"Nobody, just me, and I'm sorry I keep telling you this, but you'll find out why soon enough. Bye." She had already hung up before I had the chance to interrogate her more.

I didn't sleep well that night. After trying to close my eyes for the hundredth time, I was finally too tired and went right to sleep.

The next morning came fast. I was still sleepy, but I decided to get dressed. I looked outside and discovered the sun high in the sky. I realized it would be a great time to explore the woods. I went downstairs to check on my mom but found a note indicating she had gone to someplace where they were hiring. Now she wanted to be a nurse!

The trees were taller than they seemed from the house, and wider. There was no trail or anything that would help me find my way back so I decided to keep a lookout for things to help me remember which way to go. Stepping over twisted roots and logs, I thought I heard the faint sound of water running, like in a stream or river. I got more animated, hoping I could find someplace secret where I could spend some time alone.

I noticed I had forgotten to check where I was going, but it was too late. All I could see around me were trees….

"Great, now I'm lost! It's like frosting on a cake...of bad luck," I muttered to myself.

Turning around the way I had come, or at least I thought it was the way, I looked around slowly. Sunlight filtered though the top of the trees, barely reaching me. I was dark, but not so much. I could still make out where I was, so I headed in one direction.

It had been about fifteen minutes when I realized I wasn't getting anywhere. I thought about screaming, and hopefully someone would hear me, but everything seemed…dead silent.

"Help…I'm lost!" I called loudly to no one in particular.

I wasn't expecting what happened next; my lungs weren't ready for the scream, which got trapped in my throat as soon as I saw…

* * *

**What could she have see???? Next chapter coming soon. _Very_ soon**


	9. Sam?

I saw what I thought looked like a bear, but as it stepped out of the trees, toward me, I could tell it was no bear. I was an overgrown _dog_.

I couldn't scream. It inched closer, cautioning its steps. Regretting having not considered the fact that there were dangerous creatures in the woods, I stood frozen, waiting for its next move. To my surprise, I thought it was looking at me with curious eyes. Lately, everyone I met had looked at me the same way. But this was different. It was a…dog, wolf; it had dark black fur.

When it was a few feet away, I realized it was bigger than me. It sniffed the air and made a weird face, as if it smelled. I would have laughed but I wondered if I moved if it would attack me.

I was staring at it and it stared back at me. After a few minutes of awkwardness, I convinced myself to step back. I didn't seem as if it was interested in hurting me. Mistake! It started to growl. I closed my eyes waiting to get killed.

"Beth, step carefully back." The voice was suddenly so familiar. It was Daniel.

I turned back and he was there…in a crouching position. His eyes were on the brown…wolf. I wondered if I was dreaming when I thought I heard a growl erupt from Daniel. I looked back at the wolf, who was inching back slowly, his eyes, too, on Daniel.

"D-Daniel," I stuttered. "Am I dreaming?" What a stupid question, I thought.

Wait…where had Daniel come from, without me hearing? I was about to ask him when another unexpected thing happened. Now, instead of one wolf, there were eight total. They were in a V-shaped formation, all staring in my direction…or Daniel's.

"Daniel." I was whispering now, still staring at the army of animals.

"Sam, he, here, is with us." Everything was happening so quickly. It was Edward I was hearing now. And who was 'us' now? Who was Sam?

Whipping my head around, there wasn't only Daniel anymore. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were there too. I thought I was about to drop on my shaking knees.

"Yes, I understand." He was looking at the wolves. "We will leave now- we do not wish to fight." Was he talking to them?

The one with the black fur bobbed his head up and down! Wasn't this unusual? Then, slowly, they all began to disappear into the trees, every once in a while looking back until they were gone.

"Beth, are you all right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I managed.

"Come on, let's get you home," he suggested. "I guess we'll have a lot of explaining to do," he added without enthusiasm.

When I was conscious enough to realize what I was supposed to do, I noticed only Daniel and Edward were there with me. Daniel was staring at me; I didn't know how I was supposed to feel toward him right that moment though. I began walking and something suddenly hit me. When I was little, I had always wished my life would turn into a fairytale or something close… and now, I realized, it was. Humans talking to animals seemed unnatural and horse-sized dogs. I was about to find out what was happening.

Even though I was slow, we ended up at my house in a few minutes, I just hadn't known. While we had been walking, Daniel had been walking farther back for a moment until it seemed like he had gotten enough courage to talk to me.

"Beth, I know you're mad at me, and I wanted to tell you I'm really sorry if I acted stupidly. I have a bad temper, I know." He shook his head, looking down.

"It's okay, I was acting…weirdly, too. If you forgive me, I'll forgive you." I waited fro a response. I hoped I didn't mess things up this time.

"I have nothing to forgive you for; you don't have to forgive me, you know. When you learn the truth about me- about us, I'll understand if you try to stay away from me." He was looking at me, and I thought I saw sadness in his perfect eyes.

"What truth?" I asked, but before he could give me an answer, I tripped on something hard.

Fortunately, he caught me before I hit the ground. His arms held me like a prisoner, but I didn't object. I felt safe. Then I noticed Edward had disappeared. He wasn't there anymore, in front of us. I was staring into his dazzling eyes as he stood me back up.

"You forgot?" he asked with a confused voice.

"Forgot what?" I asked back.

We began walking again. He was less than a few inches apart from me as we did.

"The 'truth' about me," he whispered.

Everything suddenly came back and I remembered what we had been talking about. It surprised me how much he made me forget things all of a sudden.

"Oh," I simply replied. "What is this truth about, mostly, though?" I asked him hopefully.

"The truth about what I… am."

* * *

**I hope it isn't getting boring. Anyways, I'll try to make it better. This is just the beginning and if you have any comments or thoughts about it please review.**


	10. It Doesn't Matter

I noticed instantly when he said 'what I am' instead of _who_ I am.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I didn't want to make the wrong assumption of what he was saying.

I could see my house by now, not more than twelve yards away. He didn't answer my question; I wondered if I was embarrassing myself for not really knowing what he was talking about.

We walked side by side, out of the forest of trees, toward Bella's truck that was waiting with Edward, Bella, Carlisle and the others standing beside it. I turned to Daniel, and his face looked worried but still godlike.

"Beth!" Bella exclaimed, walking quickly toward me.

"I'm okay, Bella," I assured, not having to be a mind reader to know she had been very worried. "I _may _have gotten lost a while," or not a while, "but I am here now."

"That's good! I was really worried, but thank goodness Daniel found you."

I wondered _how_ he had found me but I realized I had _wondered_ a lot lately, so it was time to find out the truth.

The Cullens decided it was best if only one informed me about the truth. Bella would have been happy to, but Daniel asked if it could be him. They had to discuss it for a while until they agreed.

Now, he and I were seated next to each other on the couch. Every time I tried to shift into a better position, he seemed to cringe away. I sighed, waiting for him to start, but then I remembered my mom should be coming home soon. I jumped up in a quick movement and ran to the window. There wasn't any other car but mine. When I turned to head back and sit, I bumped into something hard and cold.

Daniel stepped back automatically.

"Sorry," he apologized, smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back at him with enthusiasm. "It's okay. So where were we?" I went to sit back where I had been, still wondering what would my mom do if she found Daniel here with me, alone.

"Something's bothering you." It wasn't a question.

He came to sit beside me again. I felt my heart rate accelerate. He looked uneasy for a moment, looking at me curiously. Then, a grin appeared on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"This is wrong, me being here, and I promised nothing would happen to you." He said, serious again.

"Then why did you stay?" I asked with an effort to sound careless.

"I'm supposed to tell you the truth, remember?"

"Sorry, you make me forget things," I confessed, embarrassed.

"Oh." He looked away.

"So tell me-I'm dying to know." I hope I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Beth, promise me you won't tell anybody anything, at all about what I am going to tell you," he said in a low and serious voice.

"I promise. I'll take it to the grave," I gave him my word.

He sighed and then began. "I'm not what I seem. I may seem like a normal human, but I'm….I'm not-," he paused, looking at my expression. My face was blank, waiting for the rest.

"So you are telling me that you aren't human, is that it?" I asked, confused. He _didn't _seem like a normal human to me, though. He was much to perfect.

He breathed in. "Would it bother you if I said yes?" His eyes were pleading.

Without thinking, I took my hand and placed it on his.

"No."

It went so fast, I barely realized my hand was empty. He had pulled away. I bit my lip to hide my disappointment.

"You should. Most humans would." His reply was bleak.

"I guess I'm not like other humans. Maybe, I'm just too normal and ordinary to function like a real human," I suggested with a frown. I was too ordinary, unlike him. He seemed interesting, and was beautiful.

Unexpectedly, he was laughing soft enough, I could barely hear him.

"I'll agree with you there." He grinned widely, and perfectly, at me.

I would have been angry if his musical laugh and his irresistible scent hadn't messed with my head. He was so near, now. I wanted to just touch him.

"Beth," he continued, "I think I should tell you now that I'm _not_ human." His words came out in a rush I could barely understand them.

"What?"

He was frowning. "I'm not human like you; neither are the Cullens. We're…vampires."

Had he just said vampires? My mouth dropped open a bit. I knew there had been something different about them, but _vampires_?

He was looking at me, waiting for me to respond to his confession, or scream. I could only think of one thing to say.

"It doesn't matter," I whispered.

* * *

**_I _think it is getting better, but I would rather have the reader's opinion. Please R&R**


	11. Daniel Dellta

He instinctively got up and I almost fell, face first on the sofa, finally noticing I had been leaning toward him. Now, he stood in front of me, looking down.

"Why would you say that? It _should_ matter to you. It could be dangerous and…I would never want to hurt you, but I can't seem to be able to stay away from you for long. There you are, you and with your irresistible scent, at least to me…_which_ I would rather not think about." I sat there listening to him, trying to pay attention.

He continued, "Ever since I met you, you've been stuck in my mind, like if you owned it. I get…nervous when you're near. Not only because I lust after your…blood, but because of this feeling I can't explain, that has held me captive in my own body. I'm not good for you, Beth. I know, because I see the way you get when you are around me, and it's not normal.

I'll have to admit that Edward and Bella have been getting through their relationship without many complications, concerning any biting, but since it's _not _that way between us…It would be better if we didn't get too involved like them."

I wanted him to say more, so I could stare at his too-perfect face change as he talked. I would have guessed he was going to keep on going, but he didn't. My mind was trying to decipher what he had just said, and I knew what he meant when he said the way I got when I was around him. _I_ felt like his captive, like he had control over me, over my heart. Maybe there was no need to hide my feelings anymore, either. Maybe I could tell him how I felt about us.

Maybe I did want to get too involved with him.

"I understand, and it's not as if I was falling for you. I just wanted to be your friend." I could tell I wasn't fooling him.

"Sorry it has to be this way." His voice sounded as glum as mine had.

"If there's nothing we can do…then…so be it."

He was closer now to me, standing in front of me.

"Are you crying?" For the first time, I noticed the moisture in my eyes. I tried to say no, but I couldn't. I hadn't been able to tell him how I felt, so now, there I was, with my arms around my legs.

In a swift movement, he was cradling me in his arms. His head rested on mine as let small whimpers escape. I was in his arms, and that was all that mattered to me at that moment. It could possibly the last time we were this close.

"We can be friends, you know." His voice was calm like a gentle, summer breeze.

Wiping the tears at my eyes, I replied, "Okay. Are you sure that's not too much for you?"

"I can handle it." There was a smile in his voice.

"Do you think _I_ can?"

"Yes- You'll have to."

I sighed, defeated.

"How did you find me in the woods? It took a long time to get back here from where we were."

He pursed his lips for a minute before answering.

"The animals told me…in a way. Then, I…" He hesitated. "I turned into one myself."

I was dumbfounded by his reply. Had he just said animals told him where I was, and he had turned into one himself?

"How…what…Aren't you…d-dead?" I stuttered saying the last word, and wondered if he would take it the wrong way.

"Yes, and I, myself, don't understand either. It just happens. I use to love animals more than anything, and being a vet was my dream, when I was human, and now" He looked at me and grimaced.

"What?"

"You haven't asked me what my diet is."

I gulped. "Vampires drink blood, don't they?" He chuckled.

"Not the Cullens or me."

"Right if not I wouldn't still be here," I assumed. He looked displeased by my comment.

"Correct. We prefer… animal blood,"wince "instead of human blood."

"I'm sorry. You must hate it," I said, understanding he had to feed on animals something he had once loved in order to protect the lives of other humans who still had a chance to achieve their dreams.

"It's not so bad. I do feel bad for taking their lives, but…I don't really realize what I'm feeding on when my instincts take over, just as long as they are satiated." Looking at me with serious eyes he warned, "That is why it is better to stay apart, especially when I'm thirsty."

I nodded, staring intensely into his eyes.

Still in his lap, so close to him, I could feel how cold he was. Shivering, I breathed in the scent coming off his pale skin. It was better than anything I had ever before smelled in my life. He was unique.

I wondered how it would feel to have my lips on his…

Suddenly, the next thing we heard was a car coming to a halt outside. I jumped up from Daniels lap and looked outside to see…

* * *

**Dun-Dun-Dun. Who could it be? I hope it is coming out all right, and if you have a problem with a fact tha he can turn into a animal...say so :) I think it is kind of weird myselfHe's dead! But the other abilities I could think of were taken. If you have a better one please contribute your ideas, if you want.**


	12. Thinking

It was a car that I recognized instantly as being my mom's. I gasped. How was I going to explain to her that I was alone with a boy? Thankfully he hadn't brought his car, so maybe I could sneak him out the back door.

"Daniel…" I began.

"Yes?" He had a smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?" I asked, frowning.

Just then, I heard a door slam closed. I looked out the window, watching my mom approach up the sidewalk. I turned and reached for Daniel's arm, to drag him away. Upstairs, even if I had to throw him out the window.

"I'll be fine," he assured with a wicked grin.

"Maybe you will, but I won't be so lucky," I muttered.

"I'll be gone before you know it," he promised, "if you want me gone so badly."

"I don't but"

There was the sound of keys by the door, my eyes frozen on the doorknob. Then, the door turned and my mom walked in.

"Before you make assumptions, nothing happened! He's just a friend."

She stared at me for a moment, her eyes narrowing.

"Are you talking to me?" There was confusion in her voice.

"What" I turned around to find the room empty, other than my mom and I. "No. I was just practicing this part from a play," I lied.

"Well you were pretty convincing I was about to ask you if you were hiding a boy somewhere," she said with a laugh.

Putting her things down on the counter, I took the chance to ask her about her day.

"How did it go with the job?"

"It went terrific…but I needed your opinion on something. They offered me a full time job they pay pretty well there."

Full time meant she wouldn't spend as much time at home.

"Mom, whatever makes you happy makes me happy. Do _you_ want to be a full time nurse?" What I was saying was true. I did want her to be happy.

"Well, yes, I do. Though, I'm worried that you'll be alone too much. I'll be working from _five_ in the morning to seven at night."

"It's okay. I don't mind being alone too much. Maybe I'll even have time to catch up on some things, like writing or reading."

"You're right. You haven't had much time to do any of that for some time, have you?" she questioned.

"No." I sat down on a stool as she went on.

"Have you made any new friends, other than Bella herself?"

"Yeah, I have. I met Bella's boyfriend's family. They're all very charming," I replied, hoping she didn't ask if I had met any guys lately.

"What about any 'charming' guys?" she asked as she walked around the kitchen, looking for something to cook. "Are there any around here you like?"

"Mom," I groaned, "you know I've never really dated."

"That doesn't mean you don't notice them, and if they're cute." She was getting serious.

"You're right, I have noticed a few," I lied. "They weren't interested though. I wasn't really in their age group, or so they said. I thought they were cute though, even if he was four times my age," I joked.

"Ha, well that's a relief. Sorry they weren't interested. I guess you better find someone your own age."

"I think I'd rather go for someone who is more experienced with life than some immature and obnoxious guys."

"Well, you better look closely because there are some who have the bodies of gods and souls of grandfathers." She laughed one time then got back to the stove.

That night, everything that had occurred that day came rushing back as I struggled to stop wriggling in my bed.

Still uncomfortable, I got out of bed and walked over to the window. The night was illuminated by the circular moon hovering above, behind some grey clouds. Opening the window, I climbed out. It was big enough for me to not have to struggle, and low enough. The seat, there, was helpful.

I was now on the roof, feeling the cool night breeze whip my hair around my face gently. I wrapped my arms around my legs and swayed back and forth. In front of me were the woods. They looked silent and calm, peaceful, the same way I was feeling at that instant.

It was a great place to start thinking about what had been going on, and check if it had all actually been a dream.

First of all, Daniel was a living but then again _not _mythical creature, a vampire.

Second, he could speak to animals and become one himself, even if he wasn't even a living, breathing human.

And third, he had taken something from me today my heart, because I knew one thing was for sure. I was completely in love with him.

* * *

**Something is going to happen! Thank you to whoever has reviewed!**


	13. Bird and Talk

There was a sudden sound of wings flapping. I looked up and saw the object making the noise. It was a bird and it looked huge! It was a few meters above from where I was sitting, but even though, I could feel the waves of wind it flapped down.

"Wow, you must be feeling free," I commented wryly and now I was talking to animals, like Daniel.

Laying my head on my knees, I sighed. Being restless was becoming a routine.

The last thing I had expected tonight was what happened next. One moment I was alone, the next there was a three foot tall bird poking at my head. I had to admit it looked harmless enough to not scream.

"Well, aren't _you_ a big bird?" I asked, running my hand down its soft, feathery back with caution. It tilted its head a bit and looked at me with eyes that reminded me of Daniel.

"You're everywhere, Daniel," I said without meaning for it to slip out.

It pulled itself back a few inches, as if it had understood me. Maybe I was crazy for thinking that.

"Sorry I'm talking to you as if you were human. As if you could understand me. I'd understand if you wanted to fly away right now. I must seem crazy… or not," I said, shaking my head. Why was I doing this?

I heard a noise, like a chirp but low, and I realized it was coming from the unnaturally beautiful bird next to me. I started stroking its back gently feeling the smoothness under my touch. It looked pleased enough.

"I wish you could respond back. I could really use someone to talk to." My voice became a whisper as I remembered how Daniel had said it would be better if we didn't get involved in any way. I knew his secret and I thought that maybe I should respect his wish after all, it was a _big_ secret he had told me.

Turning back to face the bird, I saw something in its eyes I couldn't explain. Like it knew what I was feeling, not being able to be with someone you…loved.

"Don't feel bad, I'm the one with the problems here. I found out things today that were kind of confusing, but understandable at the same time. He's a vampire, can you believe it? Probably not, but worst of all, I found out something I think I knew, but I didn't see. I lo… This is crazy!" I exclaimed. I was about to confess to a bird what I was feeling? Well, at least I would get it out of my chest, and the bird wouldn't tell." I yawned. "I think I should go to bed now."

Without warning, I suddenly felt something smooth and cold on my cheek. It was its beak caressing my cheek in a weird way. I cringed a little. Then, before flying off into the sky, it gawked softly. I watched until it was out of sight above the trees. Climbing through the window; then snuggling in my bed I closed my eyes, and for once I was able to quickly fall asleep. At sometimes though, I thought I heard something outside my window.

The next morning I woke up in a good mood. I hadn't had any nightmares of any sort, which was a good thing. When I got up, out of bed, I took a quick shower and headed downstairs. I danced to the kitchen happily, for some reason. Like I knew something good was going to happen. On the fridge was a note from my mom.

Beth,

Sorry, I had to leave early- they gave me a call on the cell phone. Said it was an emergency. I was supposed to start tomorrow, but thinks got busier. I guess people sure like to hurt themselves- no offense, honey. Anyways, take care for the day.

Love, Mom

Oh well, I thought. I could take care of myself for the time being.

Just as I was opening the refrigerator door, the phone rang. The shrilling noise made me jump. My hand shot up to my chest. Closing the fridge, I went to answer. It was Bella.

"Hi, Bella," I answered.

"Hi." She sounded worried. "I wanted to ask what you… found out yesterday, if I may," she replied.

"I know."

There was silence for a moment.

"What is going to happen between you and Daniel? Are you two going to still see each other? I mean, aren't you scared at what you found out?" It all came out in a rush; it took me a moment to comprehend what she had asked.

"Should I be? I don't feel any different about him because of what he is. I actually…" I stopped, afraid she would think it was crazy, but why should it be? She and Edward were together.

"What?" Her voice was urgent.

"I actually… He doesn't feel the same way," I said, knowing she would understand.

"It's better that way," I thought I heard her say.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking it was better if nothing happened between you two," she clarified.

A surge of irritation passed through me. "What do you mean? You and Edward are together, aren't you? Why wouldn't it be right for me and Daniel to be together? Explain yourself, because I surely don't understand what reasons you have to tell me this," I demanded.

"I'm sorry, Beth. I just don't want you getting hurt. Daniel already defied Edward when he tried to talk to him. It wasn't easy for me and Edward either." Her voice was growing softer as she spoke. "We had to go through some rough times, too. I can't explain, but I would feel better if you didn't repeat my life."

I didn't answer.

"Beth…forgive me, please. I know I shouldn't be trying to run your life," she apologized. "I think I should stay out, then. Just please make the right choices. I know I made some wrong choices, but I guess right now it doesn't matter to me, because I have Edward he's all I ever wanted. Good luck and I won't interfere with your personal things. I promise." She sounded sincere.

"Thank you."

After we had hung up, I thought about how much Bella must have gone through to, at the end, stay with the person she loved most. Edward. I wondered what difficulties she went through, being Bella.

I had spent the day reading and typing on the computer I had to do something to make time fly. When I finally looked up and outside I saw that it was sunny. Maybe I should rest for a while, I thought tiredly.

I walked outside, feeling the warm heat on by skin. It hadn't been like this in some time and I wanted to take advantage of it for a while. Just as I was about to go lie down on the green, prickly grass in the yard, the phone rang. Not again, I thought glumly.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Beth." Daniel!

"Dan-Daniel, why are you calling me? Is there something you need?" I asked, nervously. The sound of his voice messed with my mind.

"No… Well, yes. I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere, like to "eat"? You know what I mean."

"Like on a date?" I regretted how enthusiastic I sounded, though I _was_ excited.

"Sure. How does… three days from now sound?" he asked after a while.

"Perfect," I replied, biting my lip to keep from smiling.

* * *

**Perfect! They're going on a "date"! What will happen on the date?**

**Okay, so if you can, please review! and if you have thank you. That way I'll know if I need to improve something because I don't want it to be a boring story. **


	14. Drive

The next three days that followed were the longest I had had to get through, yet; I hoped it would be worth the wait. Daniel was going to pick me up for our "date" in less than fifteen minutes and I was ready for him. I chose to wore brown jeans with a green sleeveless shirt. I grabbed my blue, one hundred percent cotton, sweater and headed downstairs. It was sort of chilly outside, and the sun wasn't very visible. You could say it was sort of _very_ cloudy. I hoped it didn't start raining anytime soon.

I kept twirling the curls at the end of my shiny, brown hair and tapping my foot with the anxiety of waiting for Daniel. Just the thought of him made my heart want to leap out of my chest.

When the doorbell finally rang, I jumped up and opened the door excitedly. The first thing I noticed was the heavy rain falling from the sky something I had been to busy to notice. Daniel's hair was wet and getting even wetter as he stood in the rain, as if he didn't notice. Yet, he still looked like a model from a magazine.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

"Hi. I guess this wouldn't be the best time for a date it's raining pretty hard." I almost groaned. He smirked as if I was forgetting something.

"Oh, my gosh! Come in, come in! I'm sorry," I said, moving aside, giving him room to enter.

His hair was dripping wet but his shirt wasn't, for his black leather jacket protected it from the fierce rain.

"It's okay, I like the rain, and I actually think it is a perfect time to go out on a "date". Unless you'd rather not go anymore."

"Of course I still want to go!" I said, forgetting not to act to enthusiastic.

I could see he was frowning.

"Unless _you _don't want to go," I amended.

The smile was back.

"I still want to go, but it surprises me that you would want to go out to _eat_ with me. Not in _my_ way, but still. Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay than go out to eat with a… bloodthirsty vampire?" he asked, as if hoping for me to say I would rather stay. That wasn't going to happen, though.

I stepped out into the rain in response. "We should get going." I smiled.

The rain poured down on us like there was a waterfall right above our heads. It felt cool against my skin, but I ignore it. Daniel was smiling as we quickly walked to his car running wouldn't have been such a good idea, for me, at least.

He had the passenger's door open for me as I reached him he had been way quicker than me. I got in and was glad to be sheltered from the rain, but afraid Daniel would mind how wet I was. All I heard was the sound of his door closing before I realized he was already sitting next to me, turning on the engine.

As we drove through the serpent-like road, there was only the sound of soft music coming from the radio.

"What kind of car is this it looks really nice and expensive?" I asked in an attempt to get him talking.

"It is a Lexus GS hybrid, and thank you. You look really nice, too," he commented.

It also sounded like he muttered something around the lines…'and you smell irresistible, too.'

"Thank you."

To pass time in the silence, I started to look around. I noticed it was dark even the seats were leather black. The windows were dark tinted, too.

"You must really like dark colors," I suggested.

He looked at me with warm eyes. "I can't help what I like."

I smiled back.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked, seeming interested.

"Um…well, I really like brown, green and blue," I replied; that reminded me. "Oh! I forgot my sweater."

"Do you want to go back for it?" he asked with concern. "I don't want it to be my fault if you get sick. Here, take mine," he said, handing me his leather jacket. When had he taken it off?

"And I don' want it to be _my_ fault if you get sick," I responded, pushing the extended hand that held the jacket out for me.

"Are you really that forgetful?" he asked with a grin.

"About?"

"Exactly." He chuckled.

"Oh! I remember, sorry. Of course you wouldn't go around getting sick, would you?" I asked, taking his once more held out jacket, and putting it down on my lap.

He grinned wider and when he looked me straight in the eyes, his grin turned into a sweet smile. His eyes were warm the color of honey.

"Just so you know, I'm not very good at deciding," I informed, and I noticed I was whispering.

"Why else would you have three different favorite colors?" he smiled.

I wished I could stare into his eyes for an eternity at that moment. I didn't want the feeling in my stomach of butterflies to go away. I wanted to freeze this moment, so it would never end. But all things have to have an ending.

"The road!" I exclaimed, making us both jump.

My heart raced, just like we were right now. I couldn't imagine how fast we were going; I didn't want to find out either.

"What's wrong? Is it ending?" he asked desperately.

"No," I gasped, "but I think my life may be. Slow down!"

"Why?" he was suddenly curious, looking at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road and stop driving like a maniac. You may be a vampire immortal and all but some of us don't have the same luck!"

He was suddenly talking roaring with rage, "Luck? What are you calling luck? The fact that we have to live differently from the rest of the world I don't think many humans would approve of _things_ like us to live within them lusting after their blood?"

So quickly, it blurred, he turned away. His brows furrowed together in anger. I hadn't meant to make him angry.

I, too, turned and faced out the window, but I noticed he had slowed down. The trees came crawling by slowly, and then they were suddenly blurry.

"Beth?" The soft, velvet voice was back.

I didn't want to look into his perfect face and see his expression.

"Beth, are you crying?" He sounded astonished.

Surprised as well, I brought my hand up to my eyes. Sure enough they were watery. "No," I tried, but it came out in a high whisper, giving me away.

"I'm sorry, Beth."

I blinked and tears spilled over. I wiped at them with the back of my hand.

Suddenly, the car came to a screeching stop on the side of the road; the next thing I felt was being crushed into an ice cold grip his chest. I felt half embarrassed at my crying but it felt good to be in his arms.

I forced myself to look up at him. "Sorry."

His clenched his jaw for a moment, thinking, but then slowly lowered his lips to my throat. I froze.

* * *

**Okay, so I guess they should be getting to the "date"...or not. I'll think of something more exciting, unless someone wants a date.**


	15. Control

His lips were cool against my throat. I could feel my pulse speeding up and my blood boiling. I knew I should be scared and thinking about the fact that my life could end any second now, but I couldn't bring myself to think about anything other than the feel of Daniel's soft, cold lips coming up to my jaw. I could feel him breathing against my cheek and I wanted to turn to him, but I was afraid he would suddenly stop.

"Beth," he almost pleaded in a low voice, his lips n my left ear, "get out of the car. Now." That caught me by surprise he was still holding on to me. I didn't know what to do.

"Beth." His voice sounded urgent.

I slowly pulled back, confused, and a little hurt. For a moment he tightened his grip on me and I wanted to stay, to ask him what was wrong, but I kept my mouth shut. Then, he suddenly let go of me and cringed back. I could barely see his face now. With all these occurrences I had forgotten how late it must be already. I looked at the dashboard and the blinking numbers said 7:50.

"Daniel?" I said in a whisper, reaching slowly for him with one hand.

I was alone.

I couldn't see him anywhere. I dropped my extended arm and looked down. I knew he must have been somewhere he wouldn't just leave me like that. Would he?

There was a sudden crash. Looking out the window, I saw Daniel. He was facing the dark woods to the right side of the road my side. I tried to find what the sound had been, but all I saw was a broken tree trunk with about a diameter of two feet. Had it fallen? Or had it been Daniel?

When he finally turned, I could see his face was sad. He was staring straight at me, and even though the windows were dark, I was sure he saw me. He began walking toward the car again, slowly not like him. But I also noticed his hands were in fists. I didn't look away from his gaze until he was sitting next to me again. He didn't say anything, and neither did I.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, breaking the awkward silence. His eyes were sincere.

"For what? It was me, wasn't it? What did I do now?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "It wasn't you."

I sighed.

"And it wasn't you so who was it?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head. "It _was_ me. I was about to…lose all control and…" He didn't even finish the sentence he knew I knew what he meant.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"You…smelled so irresistible your blood. We were alone…and you were so… vulnerable. I don't think you would have objected to my…touches and I knew it could happen if you didn't stop me. But of course you were obviously too comfortable to care." I felt myself turning red. "I had to try to push you away and not harm you. I don't know what I would be doing right now if I _had_ harmed you."

"So it _was_ my fault?" I said, ashamed.

"You couldn't help it you _are_ just human." He smiled softly.

I turned away, feeling red. I could tell that it was dark outside, and it had stopped raining.

"I'll try to be good. You do smell… nice, but I'll try to control myself better. I don't understand why you appeal so much to me. It had never occurred to me before," he explained, confusion in his voice.

I didn't know what to answer, so I waited for him to keep talking.

"I guess I pretty much ruined your evening." His voice was apologetic. "So I want to make it up to you. Since I am going to be good from now on, we can set another date, but this time everything is going to go perfectly. Hopefully. And if it doesn't, it will be my fault, and I will take the blame for it," he suggested, grinning widely, waiting for me to reply to his offer.

"Well, if you are going to blame yourself if the date goes wrong, I don't think you should count me in," I stated.

His smile disappeared and he seemed to be in thought. I bit my lip, hoping I hadn't insulted him in some way. But then he smiled lightly. "Fine, I won't blame myself if you agree to go," he sounded sincerely hopeful.

I smiled back, pleased with the fact that it sounded as if he really wanted me to go with him on another date. "Sure, then. I'll go, but I want to have some actual fun this time no more bad moods. We'll do something fun and" Daniel cut me off suddenly.

"Um…we may have fun, in a way, but nothing to drastic or dangerous. I also want to show you something. Hopefully it'll be enough to give you enough _fun_ for a while. Though if you got scared…" he sounded as if he was hoping I _would_.

"Daniel, in your dreams will you see me running away from you scared." I laughed. He pursed his lips and stared past me.

"If only I _could_ dream. Then, at least I'd see you running, frightened, away. If only I could _sleep_." His voice sounded far away from inside the car.

I didn't get the meaning of him saying if only he could sleep. Couldn't he?

"What do you mean? Can't you?!" I actually sounded anxious to hear his answer.

"No."

He looked back at me, forcing a smile. "So I guess this means I'll never see you running away from a blood-thirsty vampire like me who is lusting after the blood that pulses through your veins, smelling incredibly fascinating," he teased.

"Of course you won't."

"We'll see." He chuckled lightly. "Well, I guess I should take you hoe now."

We rode back in silence, but there were smiles planted on our faces unwillingly. I wished I could at least hide how happy I was our "friendship" was getting somewhere.

He parked in front of my house. All the lights were off, so I suspected my mom was still not home from the hospital. She was supposed to stay late today, and she didn't know what time she would be getting back. I sighed, reaching for the door handle, when I realized I still had his jacket clutched in my hands. I stared to turn and hand it back to him when I noticed how close his face was to mine now. I forgot to breathe.

"Goodnight, Beth," he whispered, his breath hit me and I thought I must have passed out, but I was still there, a few inches from his face, able to smell his sweet scent.

"Good- goodnight, Daniel," I replied. I thought I heard him laughing softly, but it was almost inaudible.

I handed him his jacket and he took it, putting it in the back seat. Opening the door, I turned back to thank him for everything, but I ended up saying 'goodnight' again.

After I had seen the last of the tail lights, I turned back to the house and started toward the door. I fumbled with the doorknob, but when I finally got it open, I walked inside. I turned on the lights and was surprised at how much I wanted to hear Daniel's voice again, and then I remembered we hadn't set a date for our date. Now I would probably be waiting for the phone to ring.

I went upstairs, taking my sweater on the way. Turning the lights on, I went toward my closet, looking for clothes to take a shower. It didn't take long, and when I was done, I went downstairs to grab something fast to eat before heading off to bed. I looked like Mom wasn't getting home anytime soon.

When I was in bed I heard the sound of wings flapping, and then small thuds on the balcony. Reluctantly, I got up and walked to the window. Outside was the bird I had seen some nights ago. What was it doing here? I didn't give it much thought and shut the window again, leaving it open a small crack, allowing fresh air to come in, even though it was already cool.

That night I dreamed of Daniel Dellta.

* * *

**If anyone reviews, do you think I should write a chapter about the dream? Well, anyways, some other things that are going to happen: Beth and Bella are going to go to La Push. That is where Beth is first going to meet Caleb, the werewolf. There will also be some parts where they talk about Jacob, Bella and Beth. Also, some parts with Bella, Beth, and Jacob talking together. So, Yes, there will be some Jacob.**

**There will also be a ed g...!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Bridesmaid?

**Sorry. I've been so busy I have barely been able to update, but I updated this chapter- and i hope it's good. Hopefully, I'll have the next one soon! **

* * *

I woke up very early, when it was still dark. Downstairs, I could hear my mom getting ready for work, but I didn't exactly feel like getting up. I yawned and rolled over. I had been dreaming with Daniel. My first dream of him. It had been awkward how he suddenly became even more beautiful in my dreams. It was awkward that he was glowing. And it was awkward that he had whispered something to me, but I hadn't heard him. Then, he began to disappear. I tried to run after him, to plead him to stay, but he was gone before I could move. I remember that the light left with him. First, it was like he was the sun in the middle of the sky, and then everything was pitch black.

There was a gust of wind behind me, and I realized the room was bright. It was morning. I turned over on my bed and noticed the window was open. It must have opened by itself, I thought. Or had I left it open?

But now it was time to get up.

When I was downstairs, the phone started to ring. When I answered it was Bella. It felt like forever since I had heard her voice.

"What are you planning to do today?" she asked me.

I thought about it. Daniel hadn't set a date for our next date, so I guessed I didn't have anything to do.

"Nothing, really. Probably just stay home or something. What's today anyways?" I said, not actually knowing what day it was.

"June 17," she sounded worried. "How come you don't know what day it is?" she added suspiciously. "Do you need the time, too?" she joked.

"No, thank you- I have a thing with time," I told her. Since I was little I was scared of alarm clocks, or any clocks that blinked the time. Daniel's car had one, for instance. I tried not to show it, but sometimes I just had this thing with time. It's like I knew precisely what time it was, but I tried to make myself believe otherwise, for when I looked at a clock, it was there, blinking brightly at me. I just really preferred watches.

If it was the seventeenth of June, then it meant almost four months until I was seventeen. October the thirteenth was a date I awaited for every year, but now, I was wishing it wouldn't come so soon. By then I would have to be back in Phoenix. Sure my mom had promised we wouldn't be moving anymore until I graduated, and sometime before she had asked if I wished to get enrolled in the high school here, but you never really knew with her. It was easy to make her change her mind.

"Well, I called to see if you wanted to come see something over here at the Cullen's. I have to talk to you, that's why. It's something really important and since you're moving here, hopefully long, I wanted to invite you to my- Sorry, too much said already. So are you up for it?" she explained. I had no idea what she meant, but I agreed for her to come pick me up. Hopefully, with some luck, Daniel would be there.

Bella came to pick me up around four. It wasn't exactly sunny; she said it was a perfect day. I guess she had changed her mind about loving the sun and hating the rain. On the way she told me a little more about her, about when I still hadn't arrived. She said something about a Jacob; it sounded familiar, but I couldn't recall from where.

"I'll take you when I go down to La Push to visit him," she promised. "He may not exactly be too ecstatic about me, though. He probably resents me. I don't know, but I have to go see him- it's been so long. I miss his annoying talks, his long, black hair…his smile-" She quit suddenly when she realized how she was talking about him. It made me wonder if something else had happened other than their friendship.

When we got to the Cullen's I was still hoping Daniel was there.

He wasn't.

For a moment, I was disappointed. But then I realized that I would have probably not of had anything to say to him. I would, but not anything I would be able to get past my mouth.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" squealed Alice.

"I'm so glad I could make it, too," I answered, trying to copy the enthusiasm in her voice. It didn't exactly come out too well and she saw right through me.

"By the way, Daniel told me to tell you that if your date was still on, he would gladly pick you up at sometime the day after tomorrow."

I almost felt my heart stop beating there. He had remembered! He wasn't even here, but he had Alice pass it on. I didn't exactly care who had informed me, as long as the date was still on.

"That would be fine," I replied, trying to keep the enthusiasm to myself.

Bella was seated on the small couch, looking through some magazines. What was it that she had to tell me? I wondered, going to sit next to her n the couch. Alice followed, sitting on the floor in front Bella. He eyes were almost as shooting light out of themselves. She looked real excited.

"So what was it that you were in need of telling me?" I asked Bella, taking the magazine from her hands. Looking at the cover, I wondered why it had _'A Perfect Wedding Starts With a Dress' _written on it.

I looked up at Bella as she confirmed my suspicions. "Would you like to be my bridesmaid?"


	17. Date

I didn't know if to believe she had just asked me to be her bridesmaid or not. She seemed serious, and Bella wasn't the type of person to play jokes on anyone. Concluding she was serious, I tried to hide my surprise. I would have never guessed she was getting married so soon.

"Me…be your…bridesmaid?" I asked, taking in a deep breath.

"Yes, you. Alice will be one, too. I know this seems too soon, but you should understand what it means if I wait any longer. I will get older while Edward stays the same age. And, anyways, I know it's him I want to spend the rest of my life with." She seemed so sure of herself, but one thing I did not get. What did it matter that they got married if Bella was still going to get older?

"I don't think I get it. You're saying that you need to marry him so you'll stop aging?" My thoughts suddenly shifted to Daniel for some reason.

She shook her head, but didn't answer.

"Actually, Edward has to-"

Bella raised her hand to silence Alice.

"She doesn't need to know about that," she explained, a warning in her voice.

Alice merely nodded.

"So what do you say? Do you want to be a bridesmaid with me?" Alice asked cheerfully, full of enthusiasm.

"Um…okay! I guess. Is it any different from regular weddings?" I asked with curiosity.

"Not exactly. There won't be many people, though. Hopefully. I'm still trying to change Alice's mind about the reception and all, but she's as stubborn as a mule when it comes to making a simple wedding. I think they should lock her up," Bella teased.

"As if they could take me," Alice replied. "And, anyways, you wouldn't do it. I _am_ going to be your favorite sister-in-law soon anyhow."

"This sounds so exciting! Do you have your dress?" I asked.

"That's Alice's job- which she gave to herself," Bella replied.

"When's the wedding?"

"August 13th."

"Wow! One month before your birthday. You'll turn nineteen. And two months after your wedding I'll turn seventeen. I can't wait. I've never really been to many weddings, and I've never been a bridesmaid. I hope I'm not the one to mess up the whole wedding." I was already nervous just thinking about standing there while Bella and Edward got married. A human and a vampire. Wow.

"Oh, I'm sure about one thing, if somebody messes up the wedding, I'm positive it won't be you," Alice pointed out.

Bella looked sad for a moment as if a memory of something sad was running through her head right then. It made me wonder what Alice meant, but I didn't want to annoy them by asking too many questions.

"I should take you home, Beth. I need to go finish something in a while." What Bella was saying didn't sound convincing at all, but I acted as if I believed her. I had wanted to stay until Daniel got back from wherever he was, but that could wait until our date. Just the thought made me smile.

I got up and followed her out the door. I couldn't help thinking something was wrong.

"Bye, Bella, Beth!" waved Alice from the house as Bella started to drive away.

"Thank you for accepting to be my bridesmaid. I know it was a short notice, but I thought I should tell you already." She sounded sad. "I'm going to be living."

"What? Why?" I asked, not understanding.

"You'll know soon enough." And then I heard something like 'I'm not betting against Alice' or something.

When I was back in my room, I got out a box from underneath the bed. It was my _'Dreamers who aren't afraid to Believe' _box. I kept sacred things in there: a picture of my dad, my license( if only I had a car to go with it), pictures of Grandma Janice, Mom, Uncle Charlie, Bella, and one of when Mom and Charlie used to takes us to La Push when we were little to fish. In the picture were Charlie with Bella in front of him, looking like she was about to puke at any moment because of the blood coming from my hand, Mom was quickly working to clean the gash where I had cut myself. It had actually been a boy a little younger who had bumped into me, causing me to fall. I didn't recognize him, but he was holding my hand while I closed my eyes tightly and tried not to breathe through my nose. At the side were Billy and the boy beside him I remember as Jacob. He was close to my age, too.

I still had a little scar shaped like a C on the palm of my hand. It reminded me of how reckless I use to be, and still was. But I guess that was just me.

I also had a necklace which had been my dad's. Grandma Janice had given it to me when he had the accident where he died. I didn't wear it, but I kept it safe in my box.

The phone rang downstairs while I looked intently at the boy holding my hand. I couldn't remember who he was. Sliding the box back under the bed, I jumped up and ran carefully downstairs to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Beth, it's me." It was my mom.

"What's wrong, Mom?" I asked her.  
"Oh, nothing is wrong, I was just called to check up on you- see if you needed anything," she said.

"I'm doing fine. Nothing fun but I'll survive. I did go to the Cullen's house with Bella today, though. We talked about things and I really enjoyed their company, since I barely have any friends here, yet," I complained.

"Just wait until you start school here. You'll be making many friends," she assured me. "By the way, did you just say 'the Cullen's'?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. That's Bella's boyfriend's dad…I think."

"I did meet the most gorgeous doctor I have ever seen. He looks too young though. Some Dr. Cullen, so I was wondering if they were the same person," she replied.

The description struck a chord.

"If you say he was gorgeous, then it's him. They are all unbelievably beautiful, and young," I informed her.

"Well, I wouldn't know, but if he is, Bella must be going out with a six year old because he doesn't look any older than about…twenty-six. Well, Beth, I have to go- there seems to be an emergency over here- but I'll be home as soon as I can .Well, take care."

After hanging up for less than a minute, the phone rang again.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Beth?"

I couldn't believe it! It was Daniel! Daniel was calling me.

"Daniel, what an unexpected call," I said, trying to act surprised, though I didn't have to act too much. I was surprised, and ecstatic.

"Really?"

"Huh?"

"Um…Anyways, I called to check if we still had a date. I know I haven't been around much, but I've been kind of…busy. Well, you know." I knew. "So, are you still going to go out with me?" The way he said it made my stomach feel like butterflies had taken shelter there. I couldn't speak for a moment.

"Yes, of course. Alice gave me your message, too."

"What mess- Oh, she did? That's great," he replied. "Do you mind if I go pick you up in the morning, sometime the nineteenth, then?"

"No. My mom isn't going to be home, though. She works from morning to evening. I think she's even met Dr. Carlisle at the hospital she works at," I explained to him, trying not to let the conversation die.

"He did mention a Nurse Sumners working there. He says she works very well-does a great job.

"Back to the date. I'll be there that morning…You don't mind hiking, do you?" he asked.

I felt a lump in my throat.

"If you want me to bleed to death, be here anytime," I joked, but my voice quivered. If there was something I didn't like to do it was hiking where there were many probabilities of accidents: tripping over tree stumps, twisting your ankle, or even maybe dangerous animals coming out to eat.

"That wouldn't be a good idea, now, would it?" His voice had changed dramatically from enthusiastic to _why-are-you-mentioning-blood_?

"Sorry- I know what you mean. I just don't understand everything yet. I'm still a little naïve on everything…_but_ maybe you can tell me on the hike," I added hopefully, trying to sound excited.

It sounded almost as if he had grunted. "You don't need to apologize. It's not your fault what I am."

"It's not yours either," I comforted.

"I'll see you then. Be prepared."

Then, he hung up.

* * *

**_'Be prepared'_**

**For the next chapter...**

**Read and Review :)**

**_Beth_-Am I really going to have to hike?!**

**_Daniel_-Unfortunately.**

**_(Groan from Beth)_**

**_Beth_-Where?**

**_Daniel_-That's a surprise:)**

**_(Wicked smile from Daniel)_**


	18. The Day Before

What was I to do for a whole day today? The date with Daniel was tomorrow, Mom was working, as usual…so maybe I could go over to Charlie's. I could say hi to him and maybe Bella would be there. Nobody had to tell me I had to get out more, I knew that.

So Charlie's it was.

It was June the eighteenth, Friday, and there wasn't much sunlight. Instead, there were puffy, grey clouds rolling in. The air entering through my window felt fresh and smelled of the forest. I thought it looked beautiful, like a portrait.

Oh, great! I thought. I don't even have a ride. In my dreams I had a car, but this was reality, and it didn't look like I had transportation to go anywhere.

As if called for, I heard the sound of an engine outside. Going downstairs with curiosity, I looked through the living room blinds. I remembered the vehicle as being Daniel's. My hard quickened. He was always there when I needed something. How awkward. But then again, he _was_ a vampire. That wasn't exactly what you would call _normal_. 

Instead of seeing him in the driver's seat, I heard a soft knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, I walked to the door, ready to greet him. But his flawlessness surprised me once again, as if it were the first time I was seeing him.

He was standing there in a green T-shirt that showed off his muscular chest, leaving me breathless.

"Hi." His voice was teasing.

I looked back at his face and noticed his eyes. They were almost like honey. I tried not to hesitate too long.

"What are you doing here? I thought the date was tomorrow." Not that I minded.

"I know, but I thought you might be up for something today. You don't seem to go out a lot. It'd be good if you socialized with people around here if you're going to live here until you graduate."

"How did you know I was going to live here until I graduated?" I didn't remember telling him.

"Oh, you told me," he replied without hesitation. "I guess my presence just makes you forget these things," he answered with a grin. Somehow, I just didn't remember. But he was probably right. "So, do you need a ride somewhere? I can give you one if you want," he invited.

"Well, I was going to Charlie's, but I remembered I didn't have a car," I told him with a groan.

To my surprise he chuckled. It was soft and warm to my ears, hearing him.

"What are you waiting for then, let's go. I hope you don't mind if I take you though. I wouldn't want you getting extremely bored with being here alone and decide to walk there." He shook his head lightly.

"Thank you, and if it's not too much to ask for I'd like that ride. I really don't want to be here alone in the house. I get claustrophobic after a while."

He was staring at me with such intensity I blushed. To try and hide it, I turned back inside the house and said, "Let me just lock the door."

After having him watch me lock up, I looked at him and frowned. He immediately copied my expression.

"Is something wrong," he asked in a soft, worried voice.

I shook my head. "I was about to ask you the same question. You're looking at me like…" I could see the hurt expression on his face. "It doesn't bother me, but it makes me think there's something wrong with the way I look." I looked down and studied myself. I looked…fine. Not perfect like Rosalie, who I hadn't really seen, but fine.

When I looked up at him, his eyes, which had been raking over me, too, caught mine. I blushed scarlet.

"You look perfect." His statement caught me off guard. I hadn't expected him to compliment me so courteously-'_perfect.'_ "We should get a move on." As if regretting he had said that, he headed quickly to open the passenger's door for me. I slipped in and buckled up. He got in way quicker than I would have imagined. Maybe I should start getting used to his quick reflexes. 

We didn't say much on the way to Charlie's. He did ask some random questions about me, though. They weren't hard, fairly easy, and I wondered if he was just trying to be friendly by making conversation.

Before I knew it we were in front of Charlie's. I didn't see Bella's truck so I concluded she wasn't there. She must be out with Edward, I thought, remembering in awe that they were going to get married in about two months.

"Thank you for the ride," I said, reaching for the door handle. I felt something cold holding me back; I turned to find his confused eyes on me.

I held my breath.

"Don't you want me to wait for you?"

I looked at his hand around my wrist. If he kept it there forever I wouldn't mind, but still looking at me, he let me go.

"Daniel, you don't have to be this nice. I don't even think she's here, and Charlie works, so I'll probably just wait for them. Maybe I'll just go exploring in the woods or something until they come home," I assured.

He didn't seem pleased with my response, and I wondered if it had anything to do with the past event with our encounter with the…wolf. I guess I should have thought about that before speaking.

"Remember what happened the last time you decided to go exploring?" The seriousness in his voice made me bite my lip in embarrassment. "I would rather not risk your life that way again by leaving you here by yourself. They could take a while, too. And what if it started to rain?" he asked, not taking his eyes off me. I looked out through the dark, tinted windows, acting as if I were suddenly very interested in the weather, but I couldn't tell if the sky was dark or if it was just the windows. Or maybe I just didn't want Daniel to see me blushing.

"You're right, but it wouldn't be right if I asked you to tae me straight back from where you brought me. I wouldn't want you to think I was using you for my convenience," I stated, turning back to face him.

He grinned. 

"I don't mind."

I sighed, thinking. If I said no, I had a feeling he would think I didn't want him near me for the obvious reason. But if I said yes I'd get to spend more time with him. That was thumbs up, because I really liked being with him. 

"Okay. Maybe I'll call next time before I decide to come, to make sure they'll be here, right?" 

"That'd be a good idea," he commented, turning on the car.

On the way back to my house he asked, "What have you been doing for fun these past few days? Sorry if I'm being nosy."

"Nothing much: daydreaming, actually. I tend to do that a lot, sometimes," I confessed, hoping he didn't think it was childish.

"I've got a confession. So do I. I can't actually _dream_, but I dream awake." I didn't understand part of it, but I nodded.

"You mean you don't like to sleep?" I asked anyways.

He was staring hard at the road. Daydreaming?

"I can't _sleep_ is what I mean," he muttered. "At all."

"Really?" I asked, astonished. I had just learned something more about him. "Do you wish you could sometimes, so you could dream?" I wasn't trying to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Always. But even though we can't sleep, us vampires, we can think about many things at once," he explained.

"I see. I can usually only think of one thing at a time," I laughed softly, and he joined me. "I'm not that special."

His musical laughter stopped. "Don't say that. You are too special."

I looked at him in awe. Did he really think that?

We didn't say anything until we were parked in front of my house. I unbuckled myself kind of slowly; I hoped he didn't mind, though. I was hoping he would say something. His expression had told me it wasn't acceptable to make negative comments about myself. I liked that he cared, though.

After opening the door to the car, I thanked him for the ride. "Thank you again, and I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Before I was able to close the door, he spoke. "I'll be here by nine, unless you want to sleep late."

"No, I think nine will be alright. I'll be prepared." I gave him a smile, hoping he returned it, to show he wasn't angry or annoyed at me. Thankfully, he smiled back. After almost closing the door again, I asked, "Where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise-but it's somewhere nearby, too." He grinned.

I was listening to a CD on my CD player and watching the majestic bird from before from my window, when I saw Mom's headlights on the dark shadows of the trees. I took off the headphones and rolled off the bed. 

"I'll be right back if you feel like waiting for me," I whispered secretly to the bird I had named Dane, thinking of Daniel.

I had spent these past couple of days out on the balcony with the bird. It seemed to like me as much as I liked it. Sometimes I even let it inside my room. It was a very smart animal; every time I heard my mother's footsteps, coming to say goodnight, it would immediately fly out the window without the sound of flapping wings. I even considered it my friend, now.

Closing the door softly behind me, not to scare it, I walked downstairs as the front door closed. "Beth, are you still awake?" my mom called. When she saw me, she hugged me tightly. "I'm dead tired. Sorry. Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat if you want, but I'm not too hungry."

"It's okay, Mom. I'm not too hungry, either." I still clung to her like a child. I hadn't hugged her in a long time.

"Well, then let's go to the living room and you can tell me about your day, if that's okay with you." Her yes looked droopy, but she was trying to hide it. I knew she felt like she should try and spend some more time with me.

We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I decided to tell her about my date with Daniel.

"Mom, tomorrow, if it's okay with you, I'm going to go hiking with a friend." 

She was smiling when she asked, "Is this 'friend' a guy?"

I bit my lip. "How did you know?" 

"You turned red as a tomato!" she laughed. "So, did I get it right?"

I sighed. "Yes." Now, I was just waiting for her to give me permission for something I had already planned on doing. It better be a yes, I thought.

"Of course you can, but I didn't know you liked hiking. I would have thought you would do something…easier for you." She, of course, knew about my "disabilities". Balance-my enemy.

"Actually, I didn't find out to where we were going until today, but I decided to go if he wa-" I stopped. It was better not to let her know how much I liked Daniel.

"If he what?" She narrowed her eyes at me, probably thinking what I was thinking she was thinking. 

"It's not anything bad, but I decided to go if _he_ was going." I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment. She knew what I meant by that.

"Oh, so you're getting serious with this…" 

"Daniel. But I don't think it's getting serious like that. At least I don't think he wants it to be serious. Just friends," I explained.

She thought for a moment. "How old is he?"

I took a deep breath before blurting out, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" she asked, but I didn't answer, only waited. "Well, as long as he's not old enough to be your-" She hesitated. I knew she was about to say old enough to be my father, but she didn't. "As long as you keep out of trouble, you're free to date him. But I do have to meet him, she added parentally.

"Sure, Mom. Whatever makes you happy," I replied, getting up and hugging her before going off to sleep.

I did have some trouble sleeping that night, thinking about Daniel. The thought of the interrogation my mom had just made me go through and thought about how little I did know of Daniel. But tomorrow, I decided, I was going to know him better than ever. With that, I was then able to go to sleep.

* * *

�**Thank you for the advice Reviewers! I hope I'm taking it and this story is still good.**


	19. Hike

**Sorry that i haven't been able to update much. i've been really busy and barely have time to go on the computer. I also have a research project to do, and it kills me when I'm looking for information on the computer and i'm not able to come on Fan Fiction. It's sad. **

**Why did i even choose airplanes as my topic. I'm scared that i won't do good. We have to present it.**

**Well, I'm working on ch. 20.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Throwing the sheets off and climbing out of bed, I walked over to the window. Despite the cloudy day yesterday, this morning the sun was just rising. It looked like a promising day. I thought of it as a sign that something good was going to happen today.

I turned to look at the digital clock. It blinked back: 6:54 am. I quickly looked away. Daniel had said he'd be here by nine, so I had plenty of time to do some things: take a shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, eat breakfast, and maybe listen to some music (which I love!).

Leaving the window open for fresh air to come in, I walked over to my closet and chose some clothes to wear. Of course, brown, green, and blue would be the colors I'd be wearing today. Those were the colors I thought went with me best, mostly because they were earthly colors, not that they described me. I wasn't so down to Earth. Every color had a meaning to me. Today, brown was warm. Blue was the clear sky. Green was the trees and plants that were everywhere here in Forks.

As I reached the restroom, there was a note on the door:

_**Beth,**_

_**Have fun hiking with this Daniel guy. Don't come home with any broken bones. I think I'll be home early if there aren't too many emergencies. I actually tried to switch my schedule, though there aren't any guarantees about anything. Talk to you later… and take care.**_

_**P.S-Don't do anything crazy. You are still sixteen.**_

_**Mom**_

I took it off the door and opened the bathroom door. I was out in less than thirty minutes all ready. I didn't even know what else to do in the time being. It was only 7:20. Deciding I should eat something before I left, I went down to the kitchen. Laying my jacket on the kitchen table, I turned on the radio in the living room and sang along as I got something to eat. It wasn't much what I ate (Pop tart and a glass of milk), but at least my stomach wasn't completely empty.

At this moment, I felt read for anything. I couldn't explain why I wanted to be with Daniel so much. I only knew that it was as if he were the center of my solar system.

I went to lie down on the sofa, waiting for him. I closed my eyes and listened to the music. The sound of music always cleared my mind from the disturbing thoughts that at times invaded my head. It was like meditating.

I hadn't exactly been paying attention to the time, for when I opened my eyes I saw how much light flooded inside now. It was going to be a sunny and warm day. Sitting up, I looked over at the kitchen clock. It said 8:55. He was almost here! Hopefully. Unless he had forgotten and was coming a little later. I went to get my green jacket from the kitchen table, but then I realized I probably wouldn't need it anyway. I also checked to see if my hair was messed up. It looked fine. I took a deep breath, but before I could let it out, there was a ring at the door. I looked at the clock and it was exactly nine. I was impressed.

I didn't hesitate to open the door. When I saw him standing there, I was speechless again. But I told myself I would try to talk and make conversation this time.

"You're on time," I beamed.

"You seem extremely happy by the fact." The first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were a topaz color, almost like honey.

"I am," I whispered, blushing. "You're the first guy I have ever been anywhere with, and you were on time. I am just really impressed."

He grinned.

"Would you mind going out the back door? Lock up this one if you need to and then meet me out back," he explained.

I had no idea why he would ask me to do that, but I agreed to meet him in the back. He was still standing under the shade of the tree by the door when I locked the door. I went out the back, and as I suspected, he was already there, waiting for me. But why were we going this way? Though, I did notice he had not brought his car. That was awkward.

After closing shut the back door, I walked to where he was under the shade of the trees.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked, confused.

"We're going to a place nearby. I found it a long time before. I spend some of my time there. It is very quiet and peaceful with beautiful scenery. I know you're going to like it." He smiled down at me, hopeful.

"By nearby, you mean we're going to have to walk there? How did you get here without your car, too? I mean, your house is pretty far from here," I said.

"I ran."

"But you're not…sweaty, like you should be if you had ran from the Cullens to here," I challenged.

"I'm a vampire, remember? I don't exactly get tired. And it's not as if I ran at human speed," he added with a smirk. He must be a really fast runner, then, I thought.

"Of course. Well, if you want me to hike through that," I said, pointing toward the clusters of trees, "then you better start leading the way. Though, I am warning you. I may not be as fast as other humans."

He chuckled, then his expression was that of an angel's. "I'll pick you up if you're down. I'll carry you if you fall. But I'll never let you stay on the ground. I'd choose you above all."

I thought I'd suffocate because of the huge lump in my throat causing me to lose my voice. His voice was like a soft, melodic song. At that instant, I knew my world would always be revolving around him. He'd be in my mind all the time, in my dreams. I'd be in my own little world when I was with him. He was the one I'd always want, the one I'd always choose.

"That was beautiful," I whispered, thinking out loud.

"I'm glad you liked it. It just came to me when I looked at you and your determined look to get through 'that', and not fall." A breeze blew part of my hair on my face, but his hand was there to make everything clear again. He kept the strand between his fingers, looking at it in a kind of awe. Then he leaned his face closer to mine and whispered, "I love your hair."

My heart accelerated, and I was afraid he would here it.

"I love your eyes," I replied without thinking.

He leaned away, and I regretted having said anything. But he was still smiling.

"Shall we get going?" he asked courteously.

We weren't far in when I tripped over a tree root sticking up from the ground. Without warning, Daniel scooped me up from the ground and held me in his arms, his eyes raking over me for injuries.

"You meant it," I commented with a grateful smile.

He knew what I meant. "'I'll pick you up if you're down. I'll carry you if you fall.' Are you all right, though?"

"As fine as I can be." Now that I'm with you.

He started walking again.

"You don't have to carry me. I trip all the time," I said.

"With more reason," he replied.

"But you really don't have to. It'll only be a few scratches. And I don't want you to think I am using you to get to the place without having to walk," I argued.

"Are you using me?" he asked. I didn't know where he was going with this.

"No."

"Then I'm not putting you down," he declared decisively.

I sighed. Why did he care so much?

We had been walking for about thirty minutes, but already, it seemed like we had traveled so much. Or maybe it was just because he had been going so quickly, though he didn't look tired.

"Are we almost there?" I asked.

"Yes. Can you see the clearing up ahead?" he asked.

I squinted my eyes but saw nothing else than what I had been seeing for the past half hour. "Not exactly, I don't think. Should I?"

"I guess you shouldn't-being human- but we are almost there."

"Aren't you tired already? I'm sure I'm not that light," I interrogated.

His pursed his lips. His eyes were on me now, but he was walking without trouble.

"You could say I've carried much heavier things. You wouldn't even be close to the total number of pounds I can hold, trust me."

"That's a relief," I teased.

He smiled for a brief second-but he turned serious when I asked, "How can you survive in the sun?"

It took him a while to answer. "I'll show you when we get to the clearing," he promised, his voice unenthusiastic.

I could definitely see something now. It was bright, sunlight. I started to get anxious. He must have sensed it, for he put me carefully down on the ground and said, "You can see it, now, correct?"

"Absolutely. I can't wait to see it!" I continued, "You're not going to get hurt if you stand in the sun, are you? 'Cause if you are, I won't let you."

He smirked. "As if you could stop me."

"You're right," I replied bleakly.

He seemed to notice the change in tone. "You probably could, you know. Not physically but…" He didn't finish. Instead, he began walking again, toward the light.

Our hands were inches apart as we walked. I had to fight the urge to grab his. I clenched it into a fist, and let it swing stiffly at my side. I didn't expect this, but Daniel took my hand and gently unloosened my fingers. I couldn't fight against his touch. I instinctively opened my hand. I didn't look at him, but I could feel his eyes on my face. I felt myself blushing. His hand was entwined with mine, like we were more than…friends.

Ahead, I realized I could see enough of the clearing to want to shout in amazement. It _was_ beautiful, like nothing I had seen before (other than Daniel). Daniel let my hand go as I approached he scenery.

The clearing was in the shape of a circle. There was a river running right through the middle. And in the center, there was also a tree. Its branches were full of green leaves. The river by its roots must be why it looked almost unrealistic. I couldn't see to where the river traveled, only that it went through here, and it looked sort of deep. And the tree, with its ladder like branches, was in the center of this paradise.

I wanted to share my glee with Daniel, but for the first time I noticed he wasn't by my side. He was still in the shades of the trees in the forest. I motioned for him to approach, but he was hesitating. When he finally stepped out, into the sun, I realized why he hadn't wanted to come forwards. I could barely believe it was him.


	20. Daniel and Beth, Sitting in a Tree

**I'm just hoping it'll be good.**

* * *

Daniel was glowing. No. He was sparkling as if he was embedded with diamonds all over his body. If this was what the sun did to him, I thought it was wonderful for one reason: he was more than perfect, now. Or maybe it wasn't such a wonderful thing. That meant he was much to perfect for me. I didn't consider myself to be interesting like him. He had an interesting life, while I didn't.

Daniel was searching for something on my face. Some kind of expression he expected me to have. But the only thing I felt right now was amazement. He was amazing.

He started walking toward me, then. I stood there, waiting, wanting to touch his glowing skin so badly.

"Is this too much for you?" he asked. I could almost see him fighting a smile.

I couldn't speak. I was too stunned to even think clearly except for the fact that I was falling even more in-

"Beth, is something wrong? I'm sorry-I shouldn't have showed you." His voice was calm, but worried.

I took in a deep breath and tried to concentrate on speaking.

"It's amazing," I whispered.

I looked up into his eyes. He was closer now, and I was still fighting the urge to steal a touch of his sparkling skin. Unexpectedly, though, he took my hand into his.

"Are you not afraid?"

"Me? Afraid of you? Sorry, but I've see scarier.

"My third grade teacher back in Phoenix was way scarier. Her nose was as long as Pinocchio's when he lies. Her eyes were a grayish blue, and her hair was thick and black." I shook my head. "Scary."

He chuckled at what I had said. It was all true, though. I had even had nightmares about Ms. Dye.

"I'm glad _you_ think it's funny. All of us little kids were frightened of her," I said, looking down at his hands holding mine.

"I just love your expressions. They are very interesting. I can't quite figure out what you're thinking when you make those expressions of yours. I always have to wait until night, when-"He cut off suddenly, looking as if he had said something he shouldn't have. Without warning, he scooped me up into his arms and asked, "Do you want to climb a tree?"

I gasped.

"I'd be crazy if I did. The last time I tried was on a dare-because I'm scared of heights- when the kids were trying to take away my fear, and it didn't go so well," I said, remembering my broken arm.

"I'll take your fears away." It sounded like a promise. I believed him. I trusted him.

I blushed crimson but nodded.

I had no idea what had just occurred but I was now sitting on a branch, my feet dangling. I gulped as I looked down, but my fears suddenly disappeared when I felt Daniel's reassuring and protective arm around my waist, keeping me from falling into the river just below.

Looking at Daniel, I sighed. "Aren't you scared of anything? I mean, what if I fall and get hurt? I'll be scared. But you don't seem scared of anything," I mentioned.

"I'm scared of something, now," he amended in a whisper. I felt his grip tighten around me.

"What would that be?" I wanted to know what he was afraid of.

His eyes bore into mine. His skin was cool-and not shining, for we were under the protection of the branches and leaves of this huge tree.

"I am afraid now, of losing you."

My breath got caught in my throat and it felt as if I was choking. I opened my mouth to tell him I felt the same way. I was afraid of losing him, too. But no words came out.

"I'm sorry. This must be uncomfortable for you." Releasing my waist, he held on to my hand. I tried to get as close to him on the branch as I possibly could.

"Not at all. It's fine. I feel safe because I know you won't let me fall." What a lame excuse. Surely he could tell I was lying, but he either acted as if he didn't notice or he really hadn't, but e pulled me swiftly into his lap.

"That's true. But if you did, I'd catch you before you hit the water," he assured with a grin.

I felt comfortable in his arms. Even though they were cold and hard a stone, they felt warm and cozy. Or maybe it was just the heat in my veins.

"That makes me feel much better.

"But now, if you don't mind, why don't we talk…about you, so I can know you better?" I offered.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then smiled warmly.

"Only if you contribute and after tell me some about you. You're a very interesting person, you know. It's strange in some ways."

I couldn't tell if h was joking, but either way, I knew it wasn't true.

"Ha," I laughed ironically. "I guess I'm way too ordinary to even be normal."He didn't seem pleased with my response; for a brief moment he frowned.

"What would you like to know about me?" His eyes were fixed on my face, making my thoughts go blank for a few seconds. I thought about what I could ask him, though.

"When is your birthday?" I asked.

"November eleventh."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." He didn't seem so sure of his answer. I tried to decipher his expression, but he was good at keeping it blank.

"So if you are seventeen, then you got turned into a vampire when you were…" I suggested, waiting to see if he would answer.

He looked intently at my face, and then looked away, out at the meadow.

"I was turned into one when I was…seventeen," he replied, "in the year 1928."

I was surprised, but then I knew deep down he couldn't actually be seventeen. That made him almost one hundred, if e wasn't already. Sometimes I just hated mat for the fact that I knew I had done something, but then I never really believed it was right. I just had to keep checking and trying to figure it out.

He looked back at me. I didn't know what he saw on my face, but his eyes turned soft, he smiled softly, and then placed a hand on my cheek.

"You seem very understanding. I'd think you'd be jumping off this tree right now, forgetting about your fear of heights," he stated.

"I don't see what's wrong with you being your age, not physically. I actually love old things," I noted.

He chuckled, making my heart leap. "Oh, so now I'm old."

I felt myself turning a dark shade of pink. "That's not exactly what I meant. I meant that I like things that have been through more in life. An old book for instance. It's been read over and over, maybe torn, used a lot, and at the end it's still a book. But what I'm trying to say is you're still Daniel-your age shouldn't matter, as long as you're you." I had no idea where his thoughts were, and I was worried he was thinking of me as crazy.

"I love the feel and smell of old books," I blurted out without thinking.

His hand was busy twirling my hair into tiny curls.

"I love the feel and smell of your hair. It's beautiful. Rare. Reminds me of…"

"It is different," I agreed, referring to the blond in my hair. "My dad was blond, so I guess that's where I got part of it from." Saying 'dad' made a lump in my throat appear out of nowhere.

"Tell me about your family," he said suddenly.

I took in a deep breath, not sure if I could.

"Is something wrong? You look paler than normal," he noticed in a worried voice.

"I'm fine. I just don't know where to begin. But I guess I'll start with my mom and dad.

"My mom was eighteen when she got pregnant. Her and my dad didn't know what to do. My dad did, apparently, though," I thought bleakly. "He decided it was best for him to leave and find someone who wasn't going to complicate his life. I guess he thought of me as a complication because he made it clear he wasn't ready to have a child of which to take care of. He only called my grandma-his mom- on holidays, but he never asked about my mom or me.

"My mom took care of me. She worked hard after Grandma Janice took both of us in when I was born. Having me didn't stop her from wanting to go to child, but she was always worried, so my grandma told me. She looked for jobs everywhere until she found one as a nurse in a hospital. Sometimes she traveled, too. Grandma was always kind to her. Mom hadn't gotten over Aaron…my _dad_, if I can call him that, though.

"When they received the news about the accident he had been in, they were devastated. They think it doesn't hurt me sometimes because I never really knew him, but I wish I had."

Daniel's hand brushed against my cheek. I saw something wet on his finger and realized they were my tears. I looked at his face, checking if it made him uncomfortable. But seeing the face of an angel made tears burst out. Hiding my face in his chest, I noticed how his muscles tightened, but then slowly, he relaxed.

"I'm…sorry," I sobbed.

His arms comforted me.

"It's not your fault. It couldn't have been. You hadn't even been born when he left your mother. What kind of…was he?" His voice was low and threatening, making me feel…safe.

I didn't think I should be crying, so wiping my tears, I tried to force them to stop. I didn't know how long it took me to recover, but he never seemed to look inpatient or bored.

Now I was sitting on the branch, dangling my feet back and forth.

"What happened then?" he continued with curiosity.

"Well, the news was horrible, but they survived. After that, when Charlie heard, he got closer to her. I was three and Bella was around five at the time. We became almost best friends when I came here to visit Charlie with my mom. We also used to go down to La Push to fish. I don't exactly remember much about that part, but I know I didn't go back home unscathed," I declared, showing him the palm of my hand where the C-shaped scar was.

He took my hand, tracing the scar gently.

"Always getting hurt. How did this one happen?"

"I have a picture, if you ever want to see how I looked when it happened," I informed.

"I'd like that."

I felt red.

"So now it's my turn to ask some questions. Hmm," I said, thinking. "Do you have any family other than the Cullens?"

"No."

I was expecting him to say more, but he didn't.

"The animal thing-does it bother you anymore?" I asked, remembering what he had told me the day I found out he was a vampire. He said he didn't like the idea of drinking the blood from animals but it was better than taking the lives of humans.

"I've pretty much gotten use to it. I don't like that I have to, but it is better than taking the blood of a human. I never have and I hope I never have to. Though, I've come close." His eyes were on my face. "When I'm with you, I can smell the blood in your veins," he said.

"Do you smell it now?" I asked, surprised at how calm I sounded.

"I can always smell it, even when I'm away from you. When I think of you I can almost taste it."

I held my breath, and he misunderstood.

He looked at me sadly. "It's okay, I won't hurt you."

I wasn't worried about that, though that was something to worry about. I was bursting with happiness at the thought of him thinking about me. I wanted to let him know how much I thought of him too.

"I know you won't," I whispered, taking his hand in mine.

He pulled away instinctively. It felt as if someone had just hammered a nail into my chest.

"Don't think I can't lose control. It would be easy, especially with you," he explained in a low, serious tone.

"I'm sorry. I…I won't do it again," I promised.

"Don't take this the wrong way. It's not as if I don't like you being near, but…you're too much of a temptation," he declared. Nobody had ever told me that before.

A long moment of silence passed before either of us spoke.

"Beth, I-I need to tell you something. It might be kind of shocking, and I am ashamed of having done it. But the first time you were so…interesting that I…Do you recall any sort of bird that might have spent a little too much time by your window?"

I did! I remembered Dane. But what did he have to do with Daniel?

"Yes, I do. And I really like him. It's weird but I feel like I know him," I added.

A moment of silence.

"That was me."

I was shocked. What did he mean _him_? I didn't get it. But then I remembered him telling me something about him being able to transform into an animal.

"You…you are…it…_him…_the bird?" I asked, dumbfounded.

He nodded.

I had thought it was just some bird that wanted company and had found me. But it wasn't. It was Daniel. And I also recalled telling it so much-telling _Daniel_ so much. I began to feel hot in the face.

"Is something wrong? I'm sorry I did what I did. I really am. I promise I will never do it again, ever. I understand if you think of me as a" He was talking so fast I could barely understand the words coming out of his mouth.

"No! It's okay. I mean, if you really were the bird, you never did anything bad. I may have said things about…but all you did was listen. It was kind of comfortable being able to tell someone what I had been holding inside for so long, and I'm glad that person was you." I added a bright smile to make him realize I was being serious.

"That's not all I did. I didn't just leave after you went to sleep," he mentioned, looking straight at me. "I changed back into myself _after_ I was in your room."

He had been in my room, and I hadn't noticed.

"The first time I was there I got so interested in how you spent the night." He surprised me by grinning. "You talked."

I gasped. He had been a witness of my sleep talking. No! I groaned inside my head.

"I don't! What did I say?" I was desperate to know, now.

He smiled half-heartedly, taking a strand of my hair. "You talked about me."

I felt on fire. My ears were burning with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it if I'm asleep," I defended myself.

"I enjoyed it, though, so it was my fault, too," he confessed.

I didn't know if he was being serious or not; I wanted to believe it was. I wanted to ask him, but I got my answer.

He cupped my face with one hand and leaned forward, inches away from my face.

"I enjoyed it too much, actually. I realized how much I needed you that night. I realized I couldn't leave you alone-I couldn't ignore it any longer."

I felt faint when his breath caressed my face. It was indescribable. Dizziness overcame me when I realized what he was about to do, when his lips were centimeters away from mine.

Next thing I knew, I was falling down.


	21. Tree

**I know you know something must not be right, but what is it?!**

**Read and Review!!**

* * *

It all happened so quickly. First, I was sitting on a tree branch; then I was falling.

I felt the wind rush by as I fell, but I never did touch the ground. Right beneath was the river than ran through the center of the meadow, but I didn't fall in it. I was in someone's arms, and I was surprised. Daniel was holding me as he stood on the small piece of earth that wasn't in the water. I was gasping as I looked at the grin on his face.

"And so you fell," he teased.

I took in a deep breath.

"I think I was "falling"…" I didn't finish confessing.

"You were falling…" Daniel said, urging me to continue.

"I think I was just falling in love with you…all over again." I was crimson before and after I said it. I didn't dare look at his, fearing his reaction. So I was caught off guard when he took my chin, raising my face to look at him. He was beautiful.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, especially if the other person feels the same way."

With that, still standing on the edge of the piece of earth, he bent his head down until his cold marble lips pressed gently against mine with a tenderness I couldn't describe. It was as if he were trying not to hurt me.

I didn't know what happened after that but my mind disconnected from my brain and I had no control of what I was doing. My blood boiled beneath my skin like magma ready to shoot out of a volcano. I was suddenly kissing him with passion. I'd never experienced anything like this-something that could make me lose all control. I suddenly realized I would never again be able to be a whole without Daniel-not that I ever was.

Suddenly, it felt as if I was kissing a rock-unmoving and hard. I opened my eyes slowly and saw his guarded expression.

"Too much?" I said, breathless.

"That's an understatement." His voice was still calm.

I bit my lip in embarrassment. He really did dazzle me enough for that to happen.

"You shouldn't take my…self-control for granted. It's too dangerous. What if I had been the one to lose control? I wouldn't forgive myself if I hurt you," he explained in a velvet voice.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

He didn't say anything else. Instead, he walked around to the other side of the tree where there was more room for me to stand on. He set me down on the ground besides him. I looked out, seeing nothing. I was in thought, thinking about what had just happened.

Then Daniel groaned.

I looked up at him and saw his face was in an almost pained expression.

"What is it, Daniel?" I asked, concerned.

"I have to tell you something else. It may seem unnatural and weird," he said, "and I don't know why me, if Edward has something similar. I don't understand much, but…" He trailed off, leaving me to wonder what he meant.

"What are you thinking?" It surprised me that he would ask me that. I didn't know what to say. What if it bothered him what I was thinking?

"Um…I…well…"

"You know about the thing with the animals, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, it's kind of the same as with humans-except I can't turn into one. I can hear their thoughts-like Edward. They don't understand it fully, but they have their own theory."

I smiled. "Maybe we are related to monkeys, after all," I suggested, trying to break his down mood. It worked. He laughed loudly. His laugh like the sound of bells,

"That seems like a good explanation," he laughed. Then he abruptly stopped. "But it you whose mind I can't read. I got irritated-sorry. After what just happened, you were so thoughtful, and I was wondering if you regretted me having done that. I'll take the blame," he said.

"No! I didn't regret it, but you are going to have to take the blame for something," I said in a serious tone. His eyes widened, seeing my face, waiting for my reply. "You're going to have to take the blame for being the first ever to kiss me. I should lock you up for that crime." I smiled instantly, not being able to contain myself any longer.

His expression lightened.

"Bring on the shackles. I'm your prisoner," he answered, amused and relieved, holding up his hands for me.

"I may take you up on that offer-if you're willing to be held prisoner for all eternity, _and_ after," I replied, taking my hands and placing them on his wrists.

"As long as you're happy," he offered. And with one slight movement, he had _his_ hands gripping mine.

He started to pull me along toward the meadow where the grass was, the sun. Stepping out of the shadows of the tree, I was met again with Daniel's diamond like skin. I was fascinated all over again.

"I just realized today, that if you had never come into my life, I'd probably never be complete, a whole…_happy_," I informed.

He smiled down at me. We walked a few meter farther and then Daniel gracefully sat down on the grass. With one hand, he patted the spot next to him, for me to sit. I sat, not as gracefully, though. He grinned.

I stared at him, searching for at least one flaw, something that would make him a little closer to being acceptable for me. For sure I wasn't meant to end up with a god like him.

He stared back, looking at me with the same curious and intent eyes. I could feel the burning in my cheeks. What was he thinking of me?

"You're beautiful."

I thought I would hyperventilate, but instead, I stopped breathing and my heart skipped a beat.

"I thought you said you couldn't read my mind," I debated.

He looked confused. "What do you mean? I just wanted to let you know that you're beautiful."

I looked away, ashamed. He was being sincere. And I had thought he had read my mind! I guess we were just thinking about the same subject at the same time.

I heard the sound of soft motion besides me and turned to find Daniel lying down on the cool grass, his eyes closed, with a serene smile on his lips. It was the sight of a fallen angel. All he needed was to mysteriously grow white wings.

I hadn't noticed him calling my name until I felt his touch on my hand. I looked at his face, then.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked, suddenly tracing my lips.

Realizing how I _was_ smiling, I suddenly frowned. "I'm sorry; I'm always wandering in my mind. Is there something you needed?"

"First of all, I want to see a smile on your face again. And second of all, I was wondering, maybe we could name this place. This can be our special place," he suggested. I liked the sound of it: 'our special place'.

"Do you have something in mind?"

"Not exactly; we should call it something that has to do with us both." He pulled my hand, making me lay down, too. "What is something you like?"

I thought for a moment, not sure of what to say. Then it came to me.

"I love music."

He turned his head to face me.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

My heart started thumping rapidly again.

"How about Symphony Meadow?" he suggested.

"That sounds great. And maybe we should have parts of our name, like…I've got it! Beth-aniel's Symphony Meadow," I announced. His eyes were almost in a liquid form as I said it. He looked proud.

"I like the sound of that. Though, to make it official,"-he got up so quickly, he looked like a blur-, "we should inscribe it somewhere; I know just where."

He held out his hand to me. I took it and we were off again, toward the tree. When we reached it, he looked at the bark carefully. How was he going to

He began…drilling or carving something in the tree bark. I held my breath. When he stopped, I was amazed by what he had created with what I realized must have been his fingertip. There, in the bark of the tree it read:

_Beth-aniel's Symphony Meadow_

_Where love is found, something must be lost._

_The feeling of emptiness disappears, _

_enabling the hole to be filled with hope._

_In hope of a future with you. _

_June 19th_

I didn't know how he was able to do that, but I was beginning to think nothing was impossible for him. He seemed to be good at everything!

"Wow," was all I could get out of my mouth to describe it.

"I feel like a couple of teenagers who just wrote their names on the bark of a tree. Use to be a real popular thing to do back in the days," he informed me with a teasing grin.

"Well, that would be correct, if you were a teenager," I noted.

"True. You're sixteen, I'm…old enough to be your grandfather."

"There is no old age. There is, as there always was, just you." I had gotten the quote from a quote book I had made with famous quotes throughout the years.

"Lord, what fools these mortals be!" he added.

I raised my eyebrows. "You like quotes too?" I asked, intrigued.

He smiled guiltily. "I may have seen a book one night and might have also taken a peek. I know, that was rude of me. I'm sorry. I was just full of awe at how many books you have in your room," he explained.

"You should see the closet or Microsoft Word on the computer," I said.

"So you're not mad at me for looking at your things-books, only, of course…and CDs?" he asked curiously, probably wondering why I wasn't.

"It depends-what do you think of me now?" I blushed. The question was just a joke. I didn't expect him to answer seriously, but I blushed for the thought of asking it.

"I'm thinking you are the most interesting person I have ever met in my life," he answered, sounding sincere.

I would have laughed. He thought I was the most interesting person he had ever met. But maybe he was just joking-for my previous "joke".

"If you _are_ being serious, then first you should tell me how many people you have met. And anyways, I know you know the Cullens-They seem much more interesting than me-they _are_," I opinionated, sadly, thinking of Rosalie-the gorgeous one, who seemed too perfect.

"That's different. They don't appeal to me as much as you do."

"Oh."

Without warning, something scampered by my feet. I jumped with a shrieking scream. Daniel looked horrified.

"What wrong?!" he exclaimed. Then, looking down, he sighed.

I held my hand over my chest, breathing in and out.

"It just…came out…of nowhere," I gasped, referring to the bunny that was now hopping away.

"It was just a harmless rabbit. Nothing to be worried about," he pointed out calmly.

"Not anymore," I muttered.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked, unexpectedly.

I almost shrieked. "No."

Frowning, he looked at the inscription on the bark of the tree, and then back at me. "Well, we've left our mark," he sighed, "so I think we should start heading back."

"For now," I amended in a whisper to myself, but by the look on Daniel's face, I knew he had heard me, which made me nervous. "Or I guess we should start heading home…back. It's getting pretty late, right? And I'm going to have to do the hiking myself this time," I groaned.

He cracked a smile. "You're right. It's 3:45, so if we start right now, we might even make it before twilight."

I scowled at him. "That's insulting ."

His sudden smile disappeared, replaced by an apologetic expression. His eyes were pleading. I was sorry I had said anything back.

"But it's true. And don't tell me the time, please. I have a theory that it's what brings me bad luck," I added.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you that way, really. I won't do it again. And the time, I don't understand," he promised.

"No, don't promise me that. I _like_ a guy with a sense of humor. Serious people are too…_serious_. I like to have fun, I like to try reckless things-stupid things," I joked.

"Oh, trust me, you _don't_ have to try to do reckless things," he corrected.

I sighed in agreement. I really did not even have to try to be reckless. It was as if recklessness followed me around, waiting for the right moment to show itself through me.

"Let's get going, then. I miss my CD player already."

We started walking toward the way we came. He kept asking me questions as we went.

"What type of music do you listen to?"

"Anything. I like this and that-some from the fifties and sixties, and some from this century. It's the lyrics that I most listen to, though. They always capture my attention. The music, too. I love the sound of the piano playing. It's comforting enough that I listen to it sometimes when I can't sleep. I don't think I even have nightmares when I do, which is good.

"My point," I sighed, "is I love old stuff. I have no idea why, but I do. New things don't bother me, though. And maybe that is why I like you so much," I said, mostly to myself.

He grinned a hypnotizing grin. "Do I seem that old to you?" he asked teasingly.

My cheeks turned crimson when I answered. "Do you want the truth? Well…you seem old fashioned-and I love that about you. You're not like the perverted _children_ back in Phoenix," I muttered the end with irritation, remembering the guys who always use to harass me. Not in any terrible way, physically-much. They just teased too much.

I looked up at his face. His expression was tortured.

"Is something wrong?" I asked with concern.

Looking back at me, he explained. "Just the thought of all you've been through, and yet you seem so happy most of the time, makes me feel…" He turned forward again, as did I.

"That's not completely true."

He stared at me again with confusion. His brows furrowed together.

"I've never been as happy as I have been since I met you," I mumbled, for some reason hoping he hadn't heard me.

I looked at my feet as we walked through the ever so slowly passing trees. I didn't want to see the expression on his face. By his silence I could tell what it probably was at the moment. We were going back home, or at least _I_ was going to my house. I didn't want to be separated from Daniel, though-not after what happened today.

There was only the sound of my footsteps as we walked. We hadn't gotten far, but it seemed like forever. I wondered if he was getting impatient with me. It would make me feel better at least knowing, but right when I opened my mouth to speak I tripped.

Daniel's arms were instantly at my waist. They were cool and hard and…There was a small pain in my foot, but I don't know what got into me when I started laughing. He looked at me, a shocked expression on his face.

"Beth?" His voice was worried in a confused way.

"I'm…s-sorry," I stuttered between laughs.

"Beth!" His tone surprised me. I looked into his eyes and they seemed darker.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me," I apologized.

He was kneeled on the ground beside me, holding his nose.

"Is there blood?" he asked, cautiously.

"Shouldn't you know?" I was confused. He _was_ a vampire after all.

"If I knew there was blood…" He shook his head as if trying to get an image out of his thoughts. "I covered it just incase."

He was gone, then. Now he was standing about twenty feet from me. Rolling up my pants a bit, I didn't see anything, but I knew there was going to be a bruise someplace.

"Nothing," I declared, happily.

He hesitated before walking back to me. Without any warning, he scooped me up in his arms, cradling me protectively.

"I'm going to show you how _I_ travel, now. I can't risk you getting hurt anymore, if that's fine with you." There was a wicked smile spreading across his face. "I can't have any…blood spilled."

I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Um. I'm up for it-I guess."

He pursed his lips before we were off. My eyes were open and I saw everything blur past me faster than anything I had seen before. I guess I finally understood how a bullet felt when it was fired. The one thing I didn't think about was the dizziness I would end up with when this 'travel' was over.

I didn't even know it was over at first. My mind was on how my heart felt as if it were trying to jump out of my chest. I tried to look up at Daniel, but all I succeeded in was making everything go round and round.

"Beth, why is your head swaying from side to side?" His voice sounded as if he were trying to suppress laughter.

I felt lightheaded when my feet touched the ground as Daniel put me on the floor.

"That was…Remind me to never…ever travel with you…again." I felt as if I would faint.

"We're right behind your house. Do you want me to take you inside? You don't look so well. You look paler than normal, almost like me, as a matter of fact."

"I'll be fine, just let me catch my breath."

It took me a couple of minutes, but when I felt the dizziness start to fade I stood up with Daniel's help.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"I thought you didn't want to know the time."

"Well, what time did we start to "travel"?" I asked warily.

"5:00pm," he announced, but for the first time, I noticed he wasn't wearing a watch.

"What time is it now?"

"5:11pm," he answered.

"What?!"

He looked at me, shocked again by my sudden outburst. For one thing, it was 9:11 and for the other, I couldn't believe we had gotten here so quickly.

"Sorry. I think I should get inside now. My mom said she was going to try to change her schedule at the hospital and I want to know if she called."

"Actually, she's around the corner," he informed me. Without fail, I heard my mother's car coming. "So I guess you want me to leave now."

"I don't," I whispered softly, "but I don't want my mom to see you. You don't know how she is," I warned.

"I'll see you later then."

He caught me by surprise when he leaned in swiftly to kiss me on the corner of my mouth. And then he was gone. But he said he'd see me later.

* * *


	22. Aaron Sumners

**It has been soooooooooooooooooooooo long, but I was finally able to update!!**

**I hope I did a good job!!**

* * *

I met my mom at the front door. She had a smile on her face and I was sure she was ready to ask me about my date with Daniel. Unlocking the door, we both went inside. Once we were seated on the long, comfortable couches, she began her interrogation.

"How was your day?" she asked innocently, knowing I knew her intentions.

"Fine," I replied.

We stared at each other, waiting for someone to speak.

"How was your date?" she asked.

"Oh, it went perfect," I beamed unexpectedly. She laughed at me before continuing.

"So you are getting to really like this guy? I'm sorry if I'm being nosy, but I'd like to know," she apologized. "I'm curious."

"Well," I began, getting more animated, talking about Daniel, "Daniel is a really nice, sweet, gorgeous…" She was staring at me with sad eyes. "Mom?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized. "I was just suddenly back in time when I was your age."

"Tell me about it," I encouraged. "I'd like to know about you more, about your life at my age."

She smiled a forced smile. "There's nothing exciting I would be able to talk much about. I was never a person for crowds. I preferred being alone sometimes, away from so many people. I think I felt that way because they didn't know me well enough. That's all I wanted in life, though, someone who understood me. It was my biggest mistake, but also a blessing," she said.

"Why? A miracle and a blessing?" I wondered.

Her eyes were sad when she answered. "The only person who got to know me and understood me and made me feel special was my mistake. But I got something good out of it," she added. By her mistake, I realized who she was speaking of. She meant she regretted having met my father…

"What was the good thing?" I asked, already knowing; my eyes were getting watery with tears.

"You," she answered, a tear running down her cheek.

She was wiping her tears when I ran to her side and wrapped my arms around her. I knew how hard it must be for her to speak of him, yet I wanted to know more.

"Mom, I love you so much. And I'm sorry you regret my father."

She shook her head. "I don't regret him...I just made a mistake," she amended.

I understood. "Will you tell me more about him?" I whispered.

Looking into my eyes, she hesitated a moment. Then, sighing, she began with a story I would have recorded in my mind forever.

"I was sixteen when I met your…father, Aaron. He was the most handsome thing I had ever seen before; I could barely keep from looking at him every time he walked by. His shiny blond hair was golden in the sun, and his beautiful blue eyes were like the sky on a sunny day. Most of the girls at school must have thought of him the same way I did, but they were brave enough to speak to him. I was too much of a coward to even look at him for more than ten seconds.

"My nights were restless. I dreamt of him all the time whether it was day or night. I still felt the same way when we started as juniors in high school. We even had classes together, but he never seemed to notice me. My girlfriends were always telling me about their sweethearts, and I felt left out," she said. "It made me think I would never have anyone love me that way.

"I did at times catch him staring at me, but his expression didn't give anything away, like what he might be thinking. He just…looked at me with…" She thought for a moment.

"Anyways, one day, all the juniors were invited to Harry Wynne's end of the year party. I didn't intent to go, but my Karen and Jamie convinced me to. When we got there, I was anxious; I didn't know what to do in a place filled with so many people. Karen and Jamie abandoned me to go with their boyfriends. So, instead of staying inside, I went outside by myself. Thankfully Harry lived by the woods and nobody was out there that night…or so I thought.

"I went stumbling into the woods, not scared; I felt almost sick. It was dark already when I finally sat down on a stump that was lying on the ground. After sitting there for a while, I finally stood to leave. What I didn't realize was that somebody had been watching me.

"I was surprised to find Aaron leaning against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes on me.

"'I'm sorry, I didn't know I wasn't alone,'" I told him. He just smiled at me.

"'That's all right. It's actually a good thing," he pointed out. I didn't know what he meant. And then I had some weird thoughts…

"He started to chuckle. "'I've actually been waiting for the right moment to be able to talk to you for over a year," he assured. I didn't know what to do. I'd never imagined he had wanted to talk to me for over a year! I'd never even imagined he had even noticed I existed much." She stopped talking there.

"What happened? What did he say?" I asked.

"Well, that night I got my first boyfriend," she informed with a smile. "After that night, we were a couple. In my senior year, we spent all our time together." It looked as if she wanted to say more, but she didn't. "When he was away, I missed him like crazy! I couldn't stand how slowly time passed when you wished it would fly past." She sighed, closing her eyes. I noticed tears at the corner of her eyes.

"That year, I turned eighteen. My parents counted on me to make decisions like a grown up, instead of messing up again." She paused and looked at me as if she hadn't meant to say something. "I guess, because my curfew was one o'clock, I got a car…all those privileges. Though, I'm not sure if I disappointed them much after that prom night…like last time." What she muttered at the end, which I barely caught, made her cry harder. "Bella was already born," she continued through sobs. I held her closer. "Charlie was nineteen when he married and Bella was born. I don't know if they expected it from me, too, though, when I found out I was pregnant..." I huddled closer to her on the sofa as she continued speaking about me and my birth. But I felt like she was amending things in her story.

"They didn't throw a fit…much. They just compared me to the way things with Charlie had gone. They didn't want that for me; they wanted me to be happy.

"When I told Aaron about the news, he was optimistic about the idea of being…a father. He even got down on one knee and asked me to marry him right then and there that time. At first I didn't know what to answer, but I ended up saying yes, of course. We got married, and we were going to move in together…and everything was going fine…until the day he…had to leave. I was heartbroken, and not just because we had barely been married. I had believed in him, believed he would always be there for me…just like before.

"He had acted differently after…" She looked as if she was undergoing a large pain. "But he really did seem happy about me being pregnant," she assured. "I don't know. It must have been me, though. You wouldn't believe me if I told you the girl he left me for looked like an angel fallen from heaven or something. She was really beautiful, but something didn't look right, didn't feel right.

"The day he came to my house to give me the news he was leaving, she was with him in the car. He got out and came to knock on my door. It was pouring outside, but he wouldn't come in. There was a regretful or…sad expression on his face when he told me he was leaving. I couldn't object, though. Her hair was a golden color, long and beautiful. Her skin was very pale, and her eyes were the color of honey. I would have taken it better, knowing he'd be happier with someone as beautiful as who he was with, but it wasn't like that." Hearing about the beautiful female my dad left my mom for made me remember Rosalie. If she was as beautiful as her, I wouldn't have been competition either.

"I was the last person I was thinking about when I shouted in his face he was going to have a child; that this time nothing was going to happen." I didn't understand what she meant at times by what she said. It all seemed confusing at times. "He left, though. He dared tell me he would never forget me…or you.

"I felt like I would never recover; I just felt like dying and not having to suffer like this anymore. But I remembered I had a reason to live for. There was somebody living within me who was alive. I tried my best to act like nothing had happened. How hard that was," she laughed ironically at herself. "My parents tried to _force_ me to be happy, but I knew they meant well. Charlie was there for me, too. He felt somewhat the same as me. I was so glad I had them!

"Your Grandma Janice was there, too. She was always kind to me. When you were born, she used to come over everyday just to make sure you were okay. Then, one day, my parents were moving back to where my father's parents lived. They weren't doing very well in health, and he wanted to be with them if anything happened. Grandma Janice didn't like the idea of me moving, especially since you, her favorite granddaughter, were coming with me. So she asked me to move in. My parents told me to visit them, of course, and not to lose touch.

"After we both moved in with her, she took great care of you while I went to college…and then I became a nurse.

"As you were growing up, I brought you to Forks and La Push to visit Charlie, and he would always take us fishing with him down to La Push with Billy. He is one of Charlie's best friends. Billy's brother was also there with his son and daughter, Caleb and Melissa. They were very good children. Little Caleb even followed you everywhere until he finally caused you to get that scar on your hand." Her mood was rising, remembering some good memories.

I looked at my hand where the scar was and smiled. "Caleb."

"Anyways, that was the last time we went there. You had been frightened enough after you fell in the water so many times, got cuts, and was stalked by a small boy," she said, laughing softly.

We laughed together for a moment. "Thanks, Mom. I know this must have been hard for you, telling me about…him, but thank you," I added.

She nodded. "I was going to have you tell you one day, anyways," she explained. I nodded, too.

After a while of lying on the sofa, my mom mentioned dinner. I didn't feel the slightest bit hungry, but I told her I'd help her. In the middle of dinner, though, eating felt like a hard task to accomplish. There was a lump in my throat that wouldn't go away. I felt my eyes stinging with tears. Before my mom could see them, I got up abruptly and went to the sink.

"What's wrong?" my mom asked, confused.

"I'm just not hungry anymore." My voice cracked on the last word, and I froze in the middle of washing the plate in my hand. My mom didn't say anything for a while.

"Leave it, I'll take care of them later," she promised.

Without thinking, I dropped them and almost ran up to my room. After closing the door behind me, I went and dropped on my bed, curling into a ball and grabbing at the empty place where an invisible necklace was, and started to sob as softly as I could. There was a gust of wind that came from the window. I looked up slightly and noticed the window was open. Unwillingly, I got up and walked over to the window. I don't think my feet even left the ground. When I looked out the window, it was dark already. I was still crying as I closed the window and kicked my shoes off, not noticing when they didn't hit the floor with a thud.

Falling on my bed again, I curled up into my former position, holding my hand to my chest. The pain seemed to disappear when I heard a soft, comforting voice from behind me and felt a cool hand curl around me.

"I told you I'd see you later," he reminded me.

My breath was caught in my throat. I wanted to roll over too see if it was real what I was hearing and feeling, but I was afraid that if I did it would all go away, vanish. So I let myself cry with my guardian angel holding me and whispering reassurances in my ear until I fell into a comforting slumber where there was no pain.

* * *

**PLEEEAAASSSEEEE tell me how I did!!**

**Oh, and I am going to go to Mexico for summer, so this time, if I don't update...that's why. The bad thing is I'm leaving on Edward's B-day...so unfair. I have to spend 18 hours doing nothing but being bored in a van while Edward turns 107 years old!!**

But I'm used to being unlucky.


	23. Important AN

Hey people.

This is one of Lucy's friend. She wanted me to tell you that she's sorry for the lack of updates, and the fact that she hasn't updated, due to the fact that her computer is broken. Her internet, more specifically. It won't upload, and Lu says it takes forever.

She does say that when her internet is fixed (she doesn't know when), she will update. That is, I think that's what she told me.

Bye!


End file.
